Secretos
by acm2099
Summary: Harry ha desaparecido. Neville emprende una búsqueda en la que quedará al descubierto más de un secreto.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Neville colocó su maletín en el escritorio para coger los papeles de su última misión en el mar Caspio. Según reportes a las orillas de la ciudad de Astracán colindando con el Caspio se habían presentado avistamientos de lo que decían era una Basilisco. Neville estaba escéptico el respecto de la presencia de la criatura sin embargo no le quedó más que viajar y observar por él mismo.

Rusia completa era una ciudad fría pero llena de misterios y fue precisamente eso lo que le había atraído en un principio. Después de terminar con la guerra y decidirse a ser Auror descubrió que la fama y lo que ella conllevaba no era para nada atractiva para él. A los diecisiete años le había servido muy bien para deslumbrar a una que otra persona pero conforme creció todo aquello del señor oscuro y las profecías fueron haciéndose en su contra. Por esa razón decidió abandonar Inglaterra sin que le doliera demasiado dejar a sus amigos; después de todo, Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían experiencia en eso de la fama.

Aplicó para un modesto puesto de profesor en Koldovstoretz, la escuela de magia y hechicería de Rusia, y evidentemente obtuvo el puesto sin demasiado esfuerzo. ¿Quién no quería tener un héroe de guerra entre sus filas? Sin embargo Neville pronto descubrió que el trabajo en Koldovstoretz no le significaba una alegría. Así que al año de ser el flamante profesor de Herbolaria decidió saltar al ministerio de magia de Rusia. Para ese entonces habían descubierto que él era un héroe de guerra con bastante bajo perfil y que no gustaba de resaltar demasiado entre las multitudes; tal vez fue por ello que su cambio de profesor a agente del ministerio tardó más de dos años en producirse.

Su primer puesto fue como rompedor de maldiciones lo cual no lo hizo demasiado feliz pero supo sortear sus problemas con bastante dignidad y eficacia. Neville tenía en la mira un puesto dentro del departamento de resolución de misterios y tardo otros dos años más en lograrlo.

Era feliz en Rusia, alejado de todos los reflectores y de su historia con Voldemort. Alejado de las muertes y de las historias tristes. Le iba muy bien como agente. Hasta ese momento tenía la mejor marca de todo el departamento resolviendo esos misterios que parecían imposibles. La vida estaba resultando ser bastante buena para él.

—Señor —Neville levantó su mirada cuando su secretaria entró a la oficina —. El señor Adrik quiere verle en su oficina. Dice que es urgente ─Neville asintió. Por lo regular todo era urgente para su jefe.

Se tomó su tiempo para ir a ver a su jefe. Berdy Adrik no era un mal tipo sólo era demasiado nervioso y eso en un negocio como ése no servía de nada. Abrió la puerta sin tocar. La experiencia le decía que cuando Berdy Adrik decía urgente no le importaban los formalismos.

—Señor —dijo a modo de saludo. Adrik se incorporó de su silla para darle la mano.

—Señor Longbottom siéntese por favor —Neville hizo lo que su jefe le pidió a pesar de saber que estando de pie podía soportar más la ansiedad de su jefe —. Lo diré sin mucho preámbulo; tomando en cuenta del personaje del que se trata y la relación que tiene con usted —Neville observó pequeñas gotas de sudor acumulándose sobre el tupido bigote de Adrik —. El señor Harry Potter tiene más de siete días desaparecido.

Neville se quedó helado. Ciertamente no tenía demasiada comunicación con sus viejos amigos. Al principio hubo mails que llegaban religiosamente cada semana preguntando de sus progresos en Rusia; luego los mails se fueron espaciando, hasta que llegaron a nada. Era normal y lógico, todos tenían cosas que hacer, incluso él se olvidó de sus viejos amigos con tanto trabajo y proyectos. Sin embargo la noticia de la desaparición de Harry le había caído como un plomo pesado en el fondo del estómago. La última vez que su amigo había desaparecido cosas desagradables habían terminado por sucederles a todos.

—¿Quién reportó la desaparición?

—La señora Potter justamente ayer —Neville asintió. ¿Por qué lo había reportado tanto tiempo después? ¿Era normal que Harry no llegará a casa en una semana? —¿Longbottom?

—Lo siento señor. ¿No estaría en alguna misión…

—No —la pregunta fue interrumpida de inmediato por su jefe —. Según el reporte el señor Potter fue visto en su oficina muy temprano y no tenía planes de hacer ninguna misión. Nos han pedido ayuda. Quieren que enviemos al mejor y definitivamente eres lo mejor que tenemos. Debes ir a Londres y reportarte con el jefe interino de los Aurores.

De alguna extraña y truculenta forma la vida de Harry y la suya estaban conectadas. Eran historias en paralelo que se movía para llevarlos a un punto en el que debían encontrarse de nuevo. Más allá de las profecías y del dolor causado, estaban ellos y su amistad, era tiempo de volver a ser el incondicional de Harry Potter y esperar que no estuviese metido en un lío gordo.

* * *

Neville decidió viajar en avión porque el tiempo en ese artefacto muggle le daba para leer, pensar y analizar. Harry Potter se había casado con Ginny casi después de salir del colegio. Tenían tres hijo de once, nueve y ocho respectivamente: James, Albus y Lily.

Nada mal, su amigo se había mantenido ocupado y no sólo en el terreno familiar también en el profesional. Ocho años como jefe de la oficina de aurores, nada mal para el novato del año. Todos parecían amar a Harry y el mismo Harry parecía tener una vida perfecta. Entonces ¿por qué su amada esposa había esperado tanto tiempo para reportar la desaparición?

Neville piso Londres a la 1:30 de la madrugada. Para ese momento Harry tenía ocho días desparecido y las horas seguían pasado. Fue recibido en al aeropuerto por un extravagante mago vestido de azul pastel. Algunas cosas no cambiaban y seguían existiendo los magos que intentaban mezclarse con los muggles sin tener demasiada idea. El mago no lo reconoció y Neville sintió un enorme alivio. De algo habían servido las horas de ejercicio y dejarse la barba.

A las 2:15 am estaba entrando a la oficina de Harry que estaba siendo ocupada por un muy atareado Ron Weasley.

—Tú debes de ser el tío ruso que —le tomó unos segundos a Ron. Neville le sonrió un poco porque se imaginaba que la memoria de su amigo estaba trabajando a toda marcha sólo para recodarle —. ¿Neville?

—Longbottom —Neville recibió un efusivo abrazo por parte de Ron que lo dejo casi sofocado.

—Por los pelos de mi abuelo que no te he reconocido cuando entraste. Te ves… grande —Neville rió —. Y la barba. Vaya que te da el aspecto de malo.

—Bueno, Rusia es bastante frío en ocasiones —Ron parecía tan aliviado de verle que Neville se enterneció un poco —. ¿Cómo vas?

—Perdido. No tengo nada. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Lo único que sabemos es que salió de esta oficina hacia su casa hace siete días.

—¿Es común que no llegue a su casa en tantos días? —Neville tenía esa pregunta rondándole la cabeza pero por la reacción de Ron supo que no obtendría demasiado de él y que tenía que ir a la fuente de sus dudas.

—No. Harry es un hombre de su casa. Cuando salimos a misiones siempre le avisa a Ginny donde está. Sabes, tienen tres hijo y él se preocupa mucho por ellos —Neville asintió sólo para dar por terminada esa conversación con Ron.

—Me gustaría hablar con Ginny —Ron observó el reloj —. Puedo esperar a una hora más pertinente —otra vez el alivio se marcó en el rostro de Ron —. Por lo pronto quisiera ver tus notas y si tienen algo sobre el itinerario de Harry sería mejor.

Neville se sumergió en un montón de notas que no tenían demasiada conexión unas con otras. Se veía el esfuerzo de Ron pero también se podía notar que no había querido indagar demasiado. Simplemente seguía pistas superficiales sin ir al fondo. Neville suponía que la desaparición tan abrupta de Harry en tiempos de paz daba miedo porque detrás de ella podía existir un nuevo peligro o algo más personal.

A las 8 am Neville estaba listo para la visita a la casa de los Potter. Sin embargo no fue hasta media hora después que Ron sugirió que era buen momento para visitar a su hermana.

* * *

Harry y Ginny vivían en el Valle de Godric, no muy lejos de la que había sido la casa de los Potter originales. La casa era bonita por fuera y mucho más bonita por dentro. A diferencia de Ron, Ginny lo reconoció de inmediato y de alguna manera también parecía aliviada de verlo a él. Ginny estaba más bonita de lo que la recordaba; era como si la vida de madre y esposa le hubiera hecho resplandecer.

Neville saludó formalmente a los chicos Potter. James era más alto de lo que su padre había sido a esa edad y a pesar de estar muy serio se notaba que él era el bromista de la familia. Albus Severus Potter definitivamente era la copia de su padre y tal vez por eso era el más afectado de los tres. Lily Luna a pesar de estar preocupada le decía a Neville que su padre llegaría pronto y Neville sólo había sonreído ante tanta tenacidad.

Neville escuchó la misma historia de los labios de Ginny. Era como escuchar una grabación que se repetía una y otra vez.

No dijo nada cuando Ginny terminó de hablar. Prefirió darle un largo vistazo a la casa llena de fotografías mágicas. Algunas de Harry y Ginny cuando estaban recién casados y todas las demás de los niños.

—Siempre son un desafío pero es maravilloso verlos crecer —Ginny se acercó a él después de despedir a Ron.

—Supongo que si —Neville observaba detenidamente la fotografía de la boda —. Se casaron muy jóvenes —Ginny asintió —. Y luego tuvieron hijos cuando tú estabas en la cúspide de tu carrera como jugadora ¿no lo extrañabas?

—No. Como jugadora ya había hecho lo que quería. En aquel momento sólo deseaba ser madre y formar una familia como mi madre lo había hecho a lado de mi padre —Neville pudo notar una sonrisa nostálgica —. ¿Y tú, estás casado? Te fuiste demasiado joven y poco supimos de ti. Apenas unas cuantas palabras después que te fuiste y luego nada.

—No, no estoy casado. Ni tengo a nadie especial —cortó la conversación mientras seguía observando las fotografías —. Harry trabaja mucho ¿cierto? —Ginny se encogió en hombros.

—Creo que trabaja lo suficiente. Al principio todo mundo estaba pendiente de sus pasos. Debes recordarlo —Neville asintió. Cuando aún vivía en Londres el asedio de los reportaros era asfixiante para todos pero en especial para Harry. Todos estaban obsesionados con él y en el Profeta había siempre un reportaje de él haciendo incluso las cosas más tontas. Harry era lo más cercano a una celebridad en el mundo mágico —. Luego Harry siguió su vida de manera muy tranquila y el Profeta poco a poco entendió que no había nada que obtener de Harry Potter. La prensa volvió cuando empezaron a nacer los niños. Cada nacimiento fue un suceso en el Profeta.

—¿Y cómo lo tomó Harry? —Neville se concentró en una de las fotografías donde Harry aparecía con James en brazos. El Harry de la fotografía le sonrió y le mostraba orgulloso a su hijo.

—Al principio lo odiaba pero luego empezó a calmarse. Sobre todo cuando notó que la prensa se interesaba más en los niños que en él. Nunca se portaron mal con los chicos y dejaron de molestarnos cuando crecieron lo suficiente para perder el carísimas de un bebé.

—¿Harry siempre llega tarde del trabajo? —Ginny asintió.

—Trabajaba menos cuando los niños eran más pequeños pero ahora creo que se está poniendo en orden. Después de todo es el jefe de los aurores.

—¿A qué hora suele llegar a casa?

—Entre las nueve y las diez de la noche —Neville asintió y luego encaró a Ginny por primera vez desde que había empezado su conversación.

—¿Por qué no reportaste su desaparición de inmediato? Al día siguiente tal vez. Ron dice que Harry es un hombre de su casa, que siempre te llama cuando sale de casa ¿no se te hizo raro que no llegará en siete días?

Neville pudo ver toda la molestia de Ginny por sus preguntas. No era evidente pero había algo en su lenguaje corporal que le hacía ver que su amiga estaba furiosa por las preguntas que Neville le estaba haciendo.

—Pensé que estaba en alguna misión secreta —Ginny se abrazó a si misma rehuyéndole a la mirada de Neville.

Neville se movió para encararla. Ginny era hermosa y muchos decían que era muy parecida a la madre de Harry; Neville nunca hizo demasiado caso de esas bromas y aseveraciones, pero al estar frente a ella y notarla así de decidida a seguir mintiendo supo que Ginny además de ser bonita tenía mucho valor. En aquellos ojos expresivos descubrió la mirada de su aliada en la guerra y también la de una mujer decidida a proteger sus secretos.

—Harry sale de su trabajo todos los días religiosamente a las cinco de la tarde y llega a casa cuatro horas después. ¿Qué hace tu marido en ese tiempo muerto? —Ginny contrajo el rostro —. Lo hace desde hace doce años. Un año antes de que su primer hijo naciera ¿qué hace Harry Potter en esas cuatro horas? —Ginny no soltó ni una sola palabra pero podía el reproche en su mirada. Neville estaba tocando fibras que sólo provocaban dolor en su amiga —. Es común que tu marido no llegué a dormir. Sobre todo de un tiempo a la fecha. Antes no lo hacía pero ahora lo hace más. Por eso no reportaste su desaparición. ¿Con quién se ve tu marido?

La bofetada fue estruendosa para el oído de Neville. Cuando regresó su mirada hacia Ginny pudo notar la fiereza y el miedo de sentirse descubierta.

—¿Con qué derecho vienes a hacerme esas preguntas a mi casa? Mis hijos están aquí. Tú no tienes derecho a… Tú no sabes… —Ginny lloraba pero no con tristeza ni por drama. Lloraba de rabia. Neville era un intruso que había llegado a su hogar para poner en duda su felicidad; esa felicidad por la que Ginny lo había dejado todo.

—Ginny —Neville la sostuvo gentilmente por los brazos. La pelirroja no podía disimular el rencor que sentía por él en ese momento.

—No lo sé —la primera y dolorosa verdad que Ginny le decía —. Sé que hay alguien pero no sé quién demonios sea. No sé… no sabía cuándo había empezado —sonrió con amargura y reprochándole a Neville con la mirada de nuevo —. Él es bueno pero siempre hubo una parte de él que no compartía conmigo. Lo noté unos años después de casarnos pero al principio fue tolerable. Después hubo un año en el que parecía atormentado por algo. No me decía nada pero podía notarlo en sus actitudes, en sus gestos. Estúpidamente pensaba que era por el trabajo y porque James estaba a punto de nacer. Pero ni con el nacimiento de James se calmó. Fue hasta unos meses después; justo antes de que James cumpliera un año que Harry sonrió de nuevo y lo vi más calmado. Harry se reservaba algo que nunca le dijo a Ron ni a Hermione. Sólo él lo sabía y a veces parecía rememorar algo que lo hacía tan feliz que sonría con una honestidad mayor que cuando estaba con sus hijos. Eso te lo puedo decir; nada lo hacía sonreír como aquello que se guardaba para él.

—¿Hablaron de separarse? —El dolor volvió a dibujarse en el rostro de Ginny. Pero de cierta manera comprendía que seguir ocultando las cosas era completamente inútil.

—Al principio no. Yo no preguntaba y él no decía nada. Se portaba como un marido común y corriente. Teníamos relaciones una vez a la semana. Se ponía feliz con cada embarazo, era cariñoso y sensible. Cuando los chicos empezaron a crecer fue cuando empezó a alejarse en serio. Él… lo mencionó un par de meses atrás. Me dijo que deberíamos replantearnos nuestra relación una vez que los chicos estuvieran en el colegio.

—¿Qué le dijiste tú? —Ginny se separó de él.

—Que no. Que lo que estaba haciendo podía seguir haciéndolo sin que tuviéramos que separarnos —Ginny no se sentía orgullosa de sus palabras. Era como si hubiera traicionado algo de sí misma sin embargo era obvio que pensaba en sus hijos antes que en sus principios.

—¿Se sintió agobiado con tu respuesta? —Ginny negó.

—Creo que no. No me demostró nada. Sencillamente dejó la conversación y continúo con lo suyo como si nada.

—¿Crees que él…

—Desde los diecinueve años estoy casada con él. Al principio te podía decir que lo conocía pero después me di cuenta que no. Sólo hay algo que sé con absoluta certeza sobre Harry Potter: ama sus hijos y nunca los abandonaría.

Ron llegó en ese momento con los hijos de Harry. Neville sólo estuvo por un momento más en casa de los Potter, sólo para asegurarse de no haber dañado mucho a Ginny. Su amiga era una mujer sumamente fuerte y con convicciones tanto o más fuertes.

Cuando salieron de la casa Neville sentía a una pesadez en el estómago. En parte por el hambre y en otra más grande por la culpa de haber desnudado el alma de Ginny.

—¿Y ahora? —Ron le preguntó bajando por las escaleras del porche.

—Comer. Muero de hambre —Ron asintió. Neville se giró instintivamente a su derecha y entonces sacó su varita sin pensarlo mucho. Un tipo salió expulsado ante el asombro de Ron. Neville corrió hacia el intruso; el tipo tenía una cámara en mano y una libreta. Evidentemente era periodista. Hasta ese momento Ron había llevado muy bien la parte del secreto. Nadie en el mundo mágico sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con Harry —. Obliviate —Ron abrió los ojos cuando Neville lanzó el hechizo sobre el reportero.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Lo intentó detener pero era muy tarde.

—Terminar con esto. Si el reportero informa que me vio en casa de los Potter no habrá más secretos y todos sabrán lo que está pasado. Éste tipo sólo despertará con un dolor de cabeza y desorientado pero no será un peligro.

—Aquí no hacemos las cosas así —Neville le sonrió alejando al tipo de la casa de los Potter.

—Pero en Rusia sí. No te preocupes. Mis actuaciones son completamente legas… a veces —Ron gruñó por lo bajo.

* * *

Neville pidió un abundante desayuno. Estaba cansado y hambriento, más lo segundo que lo primero. Observó con cuidado una de las fotografías que le había pedido a Ginny donde Harry estaba son su aparente familia feliz.

—¿Quién eres Harry Potter? ¿Con quién te veías? ¿Qué escondes?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

* * *

El desayuno con Ron fue bastante silencioso. Neville podía sentir la mirada pasada de su amigo sobre él.

—¿Sucede algo? —Ron se enrojeció. Parecía avergonzado. Como si hubiese sido atrapado haciendo trampa en un examen de pociones.

—No realmente. Sólo estoy sorprendido y si te soy sincero algo celoso —Neville lo miró con curiosidad —. No me veas así. Resulta que te vas a Rusia y cuando regresas te ves más que bien y además eres el chico malo que puede ir por la vida lanzándole hechizos a quien quiera sin preocuparse por las consecuencias.

—Bueno en Rusia hacen las cosas un poco distintas y me he ido acostumbrando.

Ron asintió. Neville lo sabía; había cambiado, pero todos cambiaron ¿no? El mismo Ron estaba quedándose sin pelo y empezaba a tomar el físico robusto de Arthur. Claro, no sólo era la físico, Ron también se veía tranquilo y pacífico. La guerra por fin había terminado en la familia Weasley. Porque si alguna familia había sido tocada por la guerra era la de los Weasley. Habían perdido a Fred, Billy estaba desfigurado y por mucho tiempo tuvieron miedo de que se terminara convirtiendo en hombre lobo.

Ron había trabajado por un tiempo con George en la tienda pero estaba claro que no era lo mismo. Un George sin un Fred era una tragedia de proporciones épicas. Fue hasta que George se caso que todo se calmó y siguió su rumbo en la vida de George Weasley.

—¿Cómo es Harry como amigo? Me contaste del Harry hombre de familia. Pero ustedes son amigos. Son parte del trío de dorado. ¿Siguen teniendo esa complicidad? —Ron rió

—Harry siempre ha sido Harry. Tú lo conoces —no, realmente Neville no conocía a Harry y al parecer nadie lo conocía completamente —. Hablábamos de los chicos, del trabajo y de esas cosas —evidentemente Harry no hablaba de todo con Ron. No le había dicho de sus problemas con Ginny, ni que había pensado en separarse de ella. Después de todo Ginny era la hermana de Ron y no podía compartir con él pequeños pasajes de su vida que eran sumamente importantes —. Harry no oculta nada Neville.

—Entonces ¿tú que crees que sucedió? —Ron se acercó a Neville como para hablar de forma discreta con él.

—Antes de que desapareciera estábamos investigando a unos traficantes de pociones. Tenían una tienda clandestina en el callejón. Se hacían pasar por vendedores de antigüedades pero realmente vendían pociones ilegales de todo tipo y llegamos a la conclusión que era una red de traficantes. Harry tenía una pista de la que íbamos a discutir por la mañana pero él nunca llegó. Creo que ellos lo tienen; tal vez descubrió algo grande, algo que mezcla gente importante. No lo sé tío. Lo que sí sé es que Harry está metido en un problema grande y que tenemos que ayudarle.

Neville no estaba muy seguro si era algo personal o lo del asunto de los traficantes. El rompecabezas estaba teniendo muchas más piezas de las que imaginaba.

* * *

Después del desayuno había convencido a Ron de irse a dormir. La razón no era tan benévola; quería estar solo en la oficina de Harry. Primero caminó por toda la oficina viendo con detalle la decoración que correspondía a una pared mágica detrás del escritorio de Harry que mostraba una cascada. En el resto de las paredes había algunos cuadros mágicos y un montón de libros del ministerio. En el escritorio había una réplica de la fotografía que Neville tenía donde estaba toda la familia Potter. Los papeles estaban extrañamente en orden; eso era algo nuevo en Harry que nunca había sido particularmente ordenado.

Neville se sentó en la silla de Harry y vio todo desde esa perspectiva. El acomodo del escritorio parecía demasiado inmaculado ¿Harry de verdad era así de ordenado? Neville empezó a leer los reportes de los traficantes. Harry tenía muchas notas y preguntas pero no había nada de la pista que había conseguido. Neville se guardó la libreta de notas de Harry y continúo observando el escritorio. Al apoyarse en él notó un cajón oculto. Neville intentó abrirlo con magia convencional pero no lo logro. Lo que sea que Harry tuviese en el cajón estaba bien resguardado.

—Y Ron que cree que no tienes secretos —Neville rió entre dientes pensando en un contrahechizo —. Lo bueno es que los rusos son expertos en espionaje —Neville cerró los ojos y se concentró en su varita hasta que un rayo rojo rutilante salió de ella y abrió el cajón pero para su decepción no encontró nada más que una llave —. Más misterios señor Potter.

Neville estuvo hasta tarde en la oficina de Harry buscando si la llave pertenecía a algún lugar en ella. Cuando se convenció de que no había nada en la oficina de Harry decidió que lo mejor era leer las notas y seguir los pasos de Harry contra los traficantes. Estaba por marcharse a su hotel cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió para dar paso a Hermione.

Recibió otro efusivo abrazo y Neville se sintió bien de ser merecedor de tanto cariño a pesar de que tenía años sin comunicarse con sus amigos.

—Ron me dijo que estabas aquí. Pensé que era una exageración de Ronald pero te ves completamente distinto. Incluso un poco mayor de lo que eres pero definitivamente Rusia te sentó de maravilla.

—Gracias… supongo —Neville sonrió —. Estaba por marcharme. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo?

—Claro —Hermione tomó el brazo de Neville —. No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de que el Profeta me tomé algunas fotografías con este hombre alto y misterioso que no es ni más ni menos que Neville Longbottom.

* * *

Llegaron a un lugar discreto pero elegante en el Londres muggle. Neville guardaba como un tesoro la llave que había encontrado y la libreta de notas de Harry. Mientras hablaba con Hermione podía notar que hablaba mucho de sus hijos y de Ron pero nada de Harry y su desaparición.

—Entonces ha sido interesante tu matrimonio con Ron —afirmó mientras observaba la sonrisa discreta de Hermione.

—Ron puede ser bastante estúpido en ocasiones pero la verdad es que es un buen esposo. Me ama y ama a sus hijos.

—¿Y no tienen secretos? —Hermione se tensó.

—Todos tenemos secretos Neville —Hermione intentó cortar la conversación pero Neville no la iba a soltar tan pronto.

—Según tu marido, Harry no tiene ningún secreto ¿es cierto? —Hermione fijó su mirada en la taza de café que tenía entre sus manos. Neville tomó la llave que había encontrado en la oficina y la puso de golpe en la mesa. Hermione la vio y tragó saliva.

—Todos tenemos derecho a nuestra intimidad. Y tú no tienes ningún derecho en hurgar en la vida de Harry y juzgarlo para…

—No estoy juzgando y tampoco estoy hurgando por gusto. Quiero saber que le ocurrió a Harry. Pero lo extraño es que tú no pareces estar muy preocupada por él. ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé Hermione?

Hasta Rusia había escuchado los rumores de que Hermione Granger sería la próxima Ministro de magia en Londres. A Neville no le extrañaba, su amiga tenía todas las aptitudes para poner en cintura a más de un ministerio. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, viendo a Neville como si quisiera comérselo y a punto de saltarle encima.

—Neville, Harry no es un mal tipo. Sólo que está cansado de ser el Elegido, el jefe de los aurores, el padre perfecto. Creo que quiere ser por primera vez en su vida solamente Harry Potter.

—¿Me estás diciendo que abandonó a su familia porque está cansado? —Hermione contrajo el rostro.

—No quiero decir que los haya abandonado. Sólo que tal vez se alejó por un tiempo. Un par de meses —Neville asintió.

—Su esposa me dijo que él jamás abandonaría a sus hijos —Hermione bajó la mirada —. Y tú si crees que los abandonaría…

—¡Yo no dije eso! —Hermione pareció darse cuenta que había levantado la voz —. No he dicho que los abandonó. Lo que te digo es que talvez se fue por un momento para pensar en él.

—¿Con quién se veía en las cuatro horas que desaparecía? —Hermione lo miró de nuevo furiosa. A diferencia de Ginny no se sentía ofendida porque Neville hubiese descubierto sus secretos. Hermione estaba furiosa porque Neville había investigado más de lo políticamente correcto y eso le disgustaba.

—Dime, ¿tú no tienes una parte de ti que no quieres que nadie conozca? Todos la tenemos. Yo misma me guardo cosas para mí a pesar de que amo a mi esposo y le confiaría mi vida. Harry tuvo una vida difícil. No conoció a sus padres y vivió con unos tíos que lo odiaban por ser diferente. Cuando llegó al mundo mágico los Weasley lo abrazaron y se volvieron una familia para él. La familia entera había sufrido demasiado en la guerra y Harry no dudo en darles un poco de felicidad casándose con Ginny. Luego todos querían un hijo, hasta el propio Harry quería un hijo. James llegó y luego Albus y Lily.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Harry se caso con Ginny por compromiso y luego no pudo irse porque ya tenía hijos? —Hermione enrojeció de enojo.

—No. No es tan simple. Tú solamente juzgas a Harry —Neville soltó una carcajada.

—Mis padres se volvieron locos y nunca me reconocieron. A pesar de estar vivos nunca pude estar con ellos. Mi abuela me odiaba porque creía que nunca sería un mago. Y no, no me comparo con Harry. Lo que quiero decirte es que todos tenemos tristes historias y cada quien hace lo que puede para lidiar con ello. Yo no podría juzgar a Harry. Lo único que quiero es saber dónde está y para eso tengo que hurgar, como tú dices, en su vida. Ahora dime lo que sabes sino voy a tener que ir a casa de Harry y preguntarle a Ginny…

—No sé exactamente de donde sea. Harry se veía con un hombre desde hace muchos años. Nunca me dijo su nombre. Sólo sé que se encontraron cuando él estaba en su entrenamiento para ser parte de los aurores —Hermione se veía muy disgustada. Neville lo entendía; la había obligado a revelar los secretos de su amigo —. Ellos eran muy felices. Harry pensó muchas veces separarse de Ginny pero no se animaba a ser resolutivo y ponerle fin a su matrimonio. Cuando lo vi decidido por fin, Ginny le dijo que estaba embarazada y Harry no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado estaba lo que él quería y por el otro lado estaba la familia que había formado con Ginny y los Weasley a los que quería como sus padres.

—¿Qué paso con el hombre con el que se veía?

—Se separaron por un tiempo pero luego regresaron. Lo que sé es que el hombre misterioso buscó a Harry y le dijo que iba a seguir con él a pesar de que Ginny estuviese embarazada. Creo que el hombre misterioso entendió lo importante que era para Harry formar una familia.

—Y lo importantes que son los Weasley para Harry —Hermione asintió —. Supongo que esta llave abre la puerta del lugar donde se ve con el hombre misterioso. ¿Crees que puede estar con él?

—Es lo que me imagino. Últimamente Harry pasa mucho tiempo lejos de su casa. Así que no sería raro que estuviese con él.

—Hay algo raro ¿por qué ahora y no antes? Digo, hablo con Ginny de separarse pero hasta que se fueran sus hijos. ¿Qué caso tendría irse ahora? Sus hijos sufrirán igual que si se hubiese ido antes.

—Me gustaría poder responderte pero ni siquiera yo tengo las respuestas.

Hermione era la válvula de escape de Harry. Todo lo que no podía contarle a Ron, se lo contaba a ella. Hermione conocía mucho más de lo que cualquiera conocía de Harry y aún así no tenía todas las respuestas. Por un lado era desesperante para Neville pero por otro lado, estaba avanzando y eso era importante.

* * *

Neville entró a su habitación y se derrumbó en la cama. Aún tenía la llave dorada en la mano derecha y la empuñaba con fuerza como si con eso la llave fuese a decirle que cerradura abría.

Harry tenía un amante desde hace años que resultaba ser hombre. Lo cual había sido una revelación para Neville porque se imaginaba a Harry engañando a Ginny con una rubia despampanante. Según Hermione, Harry se estaba con su amante y por eso ella estaba tranquila. Según Ginny, Harry jamás se iría abandonando a sus hijos. Según Ron, Harry era un hombre de familia perfecto.

De lo que Neville estaba seguro era que la desaparición de Harry no se debía sólo a huir con el amante de años. Algo le decía que era un poco más complicado que eso. Lo que necesitaba era encontrar al amante pero ¿cómo?

—Las huellas —Neville sonrió en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación. Había un hechizo que seguía las huellas mágicas. Sólo tenía que convocarlo y la llave se convertiría en una especie de traslador que lo llevaría al lugar que abría —. Pero no puedo hacer el hechizo sin poner en riesgo los tratados internacionales entre Rusia e Inglaterra —se levantó y hechizó el espejo de su habitación para comunicarse con su jefe. Media hora después su jefe respondió.

—Es mejor que sea importante, Longbottom —Neville movió la cabeza de manera indefinida y su jefe soltó un gruñido —. ¿Qué sucede?

—Encontré una llave y quiero activar el hechizo de rastreo. Claro que eso involucra irrumpir en una casa de un ciudadano de Reino Unido y esas cosas que son internacionales —su jefe elevó una ceja.

—El trámite del hechizo se lleva tres días, lo sabes —Neville asintió y su jefe volvió a gruñir —. Que nadie te descubra por favor. No quiero dar explicaciones de porque uno de mis agentes tiene problemas con las reglas milenarias.

—Gracias jefe.

En cuanto Neville dejó la comunicación con su jefe, cogió la llave y activó el hechizo. Era algo complicado y más para Neville que nunca había sido un mago muy poderoso, sólo era aplicado y aplicaba todo su esfuerzo en activar el hechizo. De pronto la llave se iluminó con una luz morada y Neville supo que había tenido éxito. Empuñó la llave con fuerza y cerró los ojos; a los pocos segundos estaba muy lejos de su habitación de hotel y había irrumpido en una bonita cabaña en medio de un bosque.

Neville sintió de inmediato la calidez en el lugar. No era un hogar, eso era definitivo, pero Neville podía percibir la entrega y eso se había quedado en las paredes y en cada uno de los muebles. No había fotografías, ni demasiados lujos. Había lo esencial para dos personas sin embargo algo andaba mal. El lugar parecía no haber sido visitado en meses. Neville sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y de pronto fue expulsado por el aire y su varita voló de su bolsillo hacia la mano del mago que le había lanzado el hechizo.

Neville levantó el rostro y se quedó perplejo al ver a la figura que salía de entre las sombras. Él reconocería en cualquier lugar a esa figura, a ese hombre que era ni más ni menos que…

—Draco Malfoy…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Neville no estaba seguro si Draco lo había escuchado porque su voz había salido sofocada por el golpe que se había llevado. Malfoy caminó hacia él y lo levantó del suelo violentamente. Era la primera vez que alguien con el que no había cruzado palabra lo veía con tanto odio y resentimiento. Por lo regular ése tipo de miradas llegaba después de intercambiar unas cuantas oraciones y una que otra pregunta indiscreta.

—¿Quién eres? Dime tu nombre de una vez —Draco lo empujó fuertemente contra la pared haciendo más difícil el que pudiera hablar.

—Nev… Neville Longbottom —le dijo con un hilo de voz cuando tuvo suficiente aire para hablar. Draco lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos. Para diversión de Neville parecía estupefacto ante la idea de que el hombre que veía era ni más ni menos que Neville Longbottom.

—No puede ser… ¿dónde fue la cirugía? —Neville sonrió. Draco relajó un poco su agarre pero no soltó a Neville.

—En Rusia —Draco Malfoy terminó soltándole y Neville dio una honda calada de aire para sentirse mejor —. ¿Me puedes regresar mi varita? No es tan poderosa como la del Sauco pero es mía y la necesito. No soy precisamente el mejor mago de mundo —Draco le entregó la varita. Neville notó que la cara de desagrado había cambiado a una curiosidad —. Supongo que la razón por la que estás aquí es porque Harry y tú terminaron limando asperezas —y así de fácil como se fue la cara regreso con más intensidad. Draco lo veía como si quisiera matarlo.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo —iba a desaparecer pero Neville lo detuvo sujetándole del brazo.

—Harry tiene nueve días desaparecido. Estoy aquí para saber que sucedió. Soy agente comisionado para su búsqueda —poco a poco el rostro de Draco se modificó. En el colegio Draco siempre había tenido una careta hecha a base de mentiras y prejuicios terribles.

Neville lo había visto sólo una vez después de la guerra durante el juicio de su padre. Lucius había sido condenado a una eternidad en Azkaban. Neville había fijado su mirada en la cara de Draco durante la sentencia de su padre y notó la misma máscara imperturbable pero las motivaciones eran distintas y mucho más profundas porque venían de él, de sus convicciones, de todo lo que había aprendido durante la guerra.

Neville pensó en aquel momento que nada podía quebrar esa máscara. Sin embargo, después de mencionar a Harry y su desaparición, Neville pudo notar que la máscara tenía una fisura.

—¿Qué más sabes? —Draco sabía jugar. Era el primero que empezaba la conversación con él haciéndole preguntas y no dejándose preguntar. Él no se iba a incriminar, ni le iba soltar la verdad a Neville sin obtener algo a cambio.

—Llegué aquí —Draco contrajo el rostro. Neville se estaba arriesgando a recibir una imperdonable hablándole así a Draco pero tenía que sentar un precedente —. Podemos jugar esto por un largo momento. Tú decide si quieres perder tu tiempo conmigo. Supongo que tú tampoco sabes nada de Harry y por eso estás aquí —Draco rió.

—Los rusos deben ser unos idiotas si te pagan a ti por _suponer_. Ni siquiera eres ruso —Neville sonrió —. Supongo que sabes que Harry y yo tuvimos una relación y que nos veíamos aquí. No te voy a mentir, me causa un poco de intriga saber cómo encontraste este lugar, yo mismo hechice la llave que abre este lugar. Pero lo realmente importante es qué sabes de Harry.

—Entonces no está contigo —Draco elevó una ceja.

—Que agudo y que buen investigador eres —Draco apreció un botella de whisky y se sirvió una generosa copa —. Así que no debes saber absolutamente nada de Harry y llegaste aquí por pura suerte. Pensé que Harry era el único en Gryffindor con esa suerte pero me doy cuenta que no. Ustedes nacieron con ese tipo de estrella.

—¿Desde cuándo no están juntos? —Neville fue directo.

—¿No te interesa saber primero cómo empezamos? ¿Cuándo nos enamoramos? ¿En qué momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y quedamos prendados uno del otro? Todas esas estupideces que ponen en contexto a una relación. De cómo llegamos a este momento en donde estamos y que nos define como amantes.

Neville observó detenidamente a Draco. Se sentía herido profundamente. Lo que sea que hubiese pasado entre ellos había calado muy hondo en Malfoy y la herida no había cerrado.

—¿Por qué estás aquí si terminaron? —Draco le arrojó a las manos un sobre. Dentro del sobre estaban lo lentes de Harry Potter —. ¿Cuándo los recibiste? —Draco le dio un largo trago a su whisky.

—Hace nueve días. Desde entonces he estado buscándole pero parece que se lo tragó la tierra. El último lugar por visitar era éste y está desierto.

Neville a veces odiaba su trabajo. A pesar de la falta de expresión de Draco y de que quería aparentar que no pasaba nada se le notaba el dolor y la preocupación. No quería hurgar en su pasado y tocar heridas que además de estar abiertas, dolían y se notaba.

—No quiero husmear en tu pasado y en tu historia con Harry. Sólo quiero ayudar. Saber que paso con él.

Draco observó a Neville largamente y luego se movió hasta uno de los sillones. Neville necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido entre ellos pero no quería molestar más a Draco. Pensó en marcharse pero Malfoy le detuvo aclarándose la garganta.

—Nos reencontramos en el ministerio. Después del juicio de mi padre yo tenía que ir a firmar algunas cosas. Fue una época bastante dura para mí. Tenía a mi padre en la cárcel y mamá cayó enferma un poco después del juicio. Ir al ministerio era una pesadilla para mí y Potter no lo hacía menos difícil. Verlo era encontrarme con el reflejo de todo lo que no tenía. Potter había triunfador, tenía una familia, una novia que lo amaba y un montón de personas por las cuales vivir dejando atrás la pesadilla de la guerra. Yo en cambio, estaba perdiendo todo, hasta a mi madre que era lo más importante del mundo para mí.

Neville observaba el esfuerzo que Draco hacía por contarle la historia. Cada palabra era arrancada desde su pasado. Un pasado que era oscuro y que lo torturaba.

—¿Él te ayudo? —Draco sonrió sarcástico.

—Él era un imbécil. Yo trataba de no cruzar ni siquiera las miradas porque lo odiaba de verdad. Pero Potter siempre se las arregla para meterse en problemas y más cuando cree que debe defender a una persona desvalida y eso fue justamente lo que paso. Un día de tantos alguien me hechizo y me hizo caer por las escaleras. Para hacer más profunda la humillación, Potter corrió a mi rescate, como el príncipe azul defendiendo a una damisela en desgracia. Lo odie aún más. Recuerdo que le dije una de mis acostumbradas frases con veneno y Harry se alejó ofendido.

—¿Volvieron a cruzar palabra? —Draco asintió.

—Fue mamá la culpable. Estaba tan enferma que no podía negarle nada. Un par de días después del incidente mi madre me dijo que no quería irse de este mundo viéndome así: consumido por la furia y por el resentimiento. Ella quería que yo fuera feliz y para eso tenía que liberarme de muchas cosas y una de ellas era mi odio milenario hacia Harry Potter. Así que lo busque para hablar. No sé si lo sepas pero Potter me salvo la vida durante el fuego en la sala de menesteres —Neville negó. Pero mentía, él sabía que Harry le había salvado la vida a Draco —. Las cosas nunca fueron fáciles con Harry. Ni siquiera esa conversación para limar asperezas. Terminé diciéndole que todo lo malo de mi vida era su culpa por no haber aceptado mi mano en el tren.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres al primer día del colegio? —Neville intentó no reír.

—Claro, ríete —Draco se sirvió otra copa de whisky con una expresión indescifrable —. Muchas veces pensé en ése pasaje de nuestra historia. Si él hubiera aceptado mi amistad probablemente me hubiera persuadido por ir de su lado. Habría sido un espía o algo así y hubiera tenido la oportunidad de salvar a más de un inocente.

Draco no lo decía en broma ni con ironía. Una parte de él de verdad pensaba que pudo ser posible de haber sido amigo de Harry.

—No te portaste muy bien con Ron y conmigo en ése viaje —Draco elevó su ceja izquierda lanzándole la misma mirada de desprecio que solía darle en el colegio.

—Potter los prefirió a ustedes ¿puedes creer eso? Bueno, podría entenderlo ahora y contigo, pero aquellos años sólo eras un maldito gordo y estúpido niño al que Harry Potter prefirió.

—Gracias por lo que me toca.

—No pretendo ser agradable Longbottom —sin embargo Draco le ofreció una copa de whisky que Neville acepto.

—¿Qué sucedió después?

—Potter me busco para hablar y peleamos de nuevo. Los eventos que terminaron en nuestro primer encuentro sexual involucran muchos meses de peleas y conversaciones llenas de demonios del pasado. Yo me había acostado con un par de chicas en el colegio pero nada más satisfactorio que follar con tíos. Así que supuse que era gay, lo que nunca imagine fue que Harry Potter tuviera esos gustos hasta que me beso en medio de una conversación bastante subida de tono. Potter estaba casado para colmo. Fue una nueva pesadilla y otra tortura. No por la Weasley sino por él. Se notaba que sufría.

—¿Terminaron? —Draco asintió.

—Cuando mamá murió y Harry me informó que su esposa estaba embarazada. Me enfrente al hecho de estar solo y lo odie. Lo busqué un par de meses después y todo empezó de nuevo. Harry solía tener problemas con estar conmigo y su familia. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos podía dejarlo. Fueron años maravillosos y tormentosos a la vez.

—¿Harry habló de dejar a Ginny? —Draco observó su copa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Podía abandonar a Ginny pero nunca iba a dejar a sus hijos. Si lo que quieres es saber si a mí me dijo que se separaría de Ginny, la respuesta es un rotundo no.

—Entonces…

—Terminamos hace un año. Él me dejó a mí. Conoció a alguien más —la cara de Draco lo decía todo. Él seguía amando a Harry Potter —. No tengo la mínima idea de quien sea.

—¿Tenían un año sin verse? —Draco asintió.

—No sabía nada él hasta que llegaron los lentes a mi casa. No tenían nota ni remitente. Simplemente llegaron y supe que Potter estaba en problemas.

—¿Por qué a ti y no a Ginny? Tiene que ser alguien que supiera lo suyo.

—Sólo Granger lo sabía pero no creo que ella tenga secuestrado a su amigo. Por mi parte nadie lo sabía. El secreto mejor guardado es el que no compartes con nadie —Neville asintió.

Neville empezaba a tener un dolor de cabeza muy intenso. Pensó que la llave lo llevaría a un lugar con respuestas sin embargo terminó llevándole a un laberinto aún más grande. Harry había tenido una relación con Draco Malfoy durante años y luego había conocido a otra persona y había dejado a Malfoy. Alguien le había enviado a Draco los lentes de Harry y sólo quería decir que los habían descubierto.

¿Quién era la persona que había logrado alejar a Harry de Draco? ¿Quién le había enviado los lentes a Draco? ¿En qué estaba metido Harry Potter? Había más preguntas que respuestas y eso estaba poniendo mal a Neville.

—Pareces cansado Longbottom —Draco le acercó otra copa que Neville volvió a tomar con gusto.

—Lo estoy. Pensé que llegar aquí sería algo así como el final del camino y resulta que no es ni siquiera la mitad. Ron me dijo que Harry no guardaba ningún secreto y mira…

—Estás frente a mí; frente al amante de años que fue abandonado y al que metieron en el secuestro enviándole sus emblemáticos anteojos.

Las palabras de Draco demostraban un grado de madurez que era agradable. A pesar de lo hosco de sus comentarios y de sus palabras, Draco no parecía tener interés de seguir lastimando a las personas. Era una persona más intentando sobrevivir a los horrores de la guerra y de sus propios errores. Neville tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo y aceptar lo que ya tenía años meditando.

—Nunca pudimos ser amigos en el colegio pero me gustaría intentarlo ahora —Neville le tendió la mano a Draco. Después de unos momentos de vacilación, Draco tomó la mano de Neville y le dio un fuerte apretón.

—Me vas a tener que decir dónde te hicieron el trabajito para dejarte así —Neville rió de buena gana por primera vez en eso dos días.

Estaba a punto de despedirse cuando un rayo ver se estrelló en una de las ventana haciéndola pedazos. Neville y Draco se resguardaron y sacaron sus varitas. Draco hizo que todas las luces se apagaran y justo después un nuevo rayo chocó contra un de las paredes y la destrozo.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí… —Neville corrió hacia Draco justo antes de que el pilar tras el que se escondía fuera pulverizado —. Joder.

—No puedo creerlo. Nadie sabía de este lugar… —Neville cogió a Draco y lo arrojó al suelo cuando otro rayo atravesó la pared —. Debieron seguirte

—Imposible. Estaba en mi hotel cuando active el hechizo y estaba solo.

Se pusieron de pie unos minutos después. Observaron por todos lados y entre las sombras encontraron a una figura vestida como mortífago. Draco se quedó congelado y estaba más pálido de lo normal. El hombre vestido de mortífago levantó la varita y antes de que lanzara el hechizo Neville cogió a Draco de la muñeca y los apareció en su cuarto de hotel.

—¿Estás bien? —Draco negó —. ¿Qué sucede? Te aseguro que a nadie me siguió. Estaba solo aquí y sólo mi jefe sabía que había encontrado la llave.

—No es eso. El mortífago… tenía. Era la máscara de mi padre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Neville no daba crédito a las palabras de Draco. Ciertamente sólo sabía que Lucius Malfoy había sido condenado a pasar una eternidad en la terrible prisión de Azkaban. ¿Habría muerto allí? ¿Se habría fugado y por eso la expresión de Draco?

—Tu padre…

—Lleva muerto desde hace diez años. Murió en Azkaban.

—¿Hay alguna forma…

—¿De qué se salvara? Ustedes los Gryffindor no son muy inteligente. Claro que no. Vi su cuerpo casi podrido por los años en la prisión pero era él. Estoy seguro que era él. Era su magia. Él murió —Draco contrajo el rostro y empuñó amabas manos —. Tengo que ir a la mansión. Debo saber que paso en esa maldita máscara —Neville lo detuvo.

—Tú no te vas de aquí. Es evidente que es algo personal. La persona que se llevó a Harry también te quiere a ti metido en esto. Lo lentes fueron un mensaje, luego el ataque a la cabaña. No sé si te quiera muerto pero es un hecho que quiere que sufras. No voy a perderte a ti…

Draco se alejó violentamente de él y empezó a reírse de manera burlona. A Neville le pareció tan familiar ese cuadro; claro que él nunca había sido el objeto de esa mirada y esa sonrisa burlona, todo eso estaba destinado a una sola persona: Harry Potter.

—Por más que sus vidas se crucen tú nunca serás Harry. Así que deja el comportamiento de héroe medieval que nada te queda —fue el turno de Neville para sonreír pero de manera casi indulgente.

—Tienes razón. Nunca seré Harry Potter, no importa cuántas similitudes tengan nuestras vidas, no nos parecemos en nada. Tú puedes hacer estas escenas con él y esperar una respuesta de su parte. Sabes que botones tocar con él pero conmigo es muy distinto Draco. Tus palabras causticas no causan el mismo efecto en mí. No voy a responderte, no voy a golpearte, ni a terminar liado contigo sólo porque jugaste con mi mente. Sencillamente no te vas a ir solo. Si quieres ir a la mansión iré contigo porque dejarte solo implicaría faltar a mi objetivo. Tú eres una motivación para la persona que se llevó a Harry y si te tengo a ti, lo tendré a él.

Draco tenía que admitir que Neville Longbottom era bastante contundente con las palabras. Había dicho lo justo para quitarle la careta de niño mimado y de un bofetón imaginario le había puesto en su sitio. No lo diría jamás en voz alta pero era obvio que las similitudes entre Harry y Longbottom sólo estaban implícitas en su historia pero no en su carácter y en su forma de ser.

—Bien. Vamos —fue la escueta respuesta de Draco. Para Neville ésa noche se estaba convirtiendo en una muy larga noche.

* * *

Neville pensó que se aparecerían directamente en una enorme sala de estar de una mansión victoriana. Sin embargo se aparecieron en medio de un camino empedrado en lo que parecía ser el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy. Draco parecía preocupado de verdad cuando empezaron a caminar en un silencio que sólo se rompía por los movimientos de unos magníficos pavo reales blancos. Eran extraños y a la vez bellos. Su pelaje contrastaba con la oscuridad que les envolvía y eso era justamente lo que terminaba por darles un toque místico a mitad de la noche.

Al final de ése camino empedrado se erguía una enorme mansión con un aspecto frío y también fantasmal. Neville tuvo un pequeño flash de imágenes de Draco deambulando solo por los pasillos enormes de ese lugar. Neville sentía un escalofrío recorriéndole tan sólo con esas imágenes. La mansión de los Malfoy había sido guarida de los mortífagos y de Voldemort; en sus mazmorras habían torturado al señor Ollivander y a la propia Luna. Todo eso debió pegarse a las paredes de la mansión. Neville estaba seguro que por las noches Draco debía ser torturado de igual manera con esas imágenes.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Draco cogió su varita y lanzó un hechizo que fue rebotado en la puerta de la mansión.

—Te está bloqueando

—Qué observador, Longbottom —una onda de electricidad salió de la puerta y chocó en la mano de Draco haciéndole resbalar la varita —. Joder… —Draco empezó a soltar maldiciones y darle de patadas a la puerta hasta que Neville lo detuvo cogiéndole por los hombros.

—Draco…

—Hazte a un maldito lado. Tengo que entrar a mi casa —gritó Malfoy en dirección a la puerta —. Es mi jodida casa ¿lo entiendes? Todo lo que hay allí es mío. Es mi hogar…

—Alto —Neville le dio una sacudida para que se tranquilizara —. La hechizaron. Te expulsaron de tu casa —a pesar de lo obvio, Draco Malfoy se enfureció cuando Neville lo dijo en voz alta —. Sólo alguien de la familia pudo hacerlo. Sólo tu padre pudo hacerlo…

—Es imposible. Lucius está muerto. Yo lo vi. Era él. Era su maldito cadáver carcomido por la desesperación.

Draco jamás iba a olvidar esa imagen ni siquiera con un hechizo. Lucius murió tres días antes de ser encontrado por los guardias del Azkaban para ese entonces sus músculos sólo eran un pedazo de carne podrida pegada a unos huesos raídos. Su pelo había dejado el color platinado y había terminado en un tono amarillento avejentado y carente de vida. Alguien había tenido la amabilidad de bajarle los parpados y evitarle a Draco la pena de ver los ojos de su padre. Aunque por muchos años Draco se imaginó dos cuencas vacías como un par de pozos negros en donde no había nada sólo la más espesa de las oscuridades.

—Tenemos que irnos. Éste ya no es un lugar seguro —Draco no pudo más que asentir y se dejó llevar por Neville. Un par de segundos después estaban en el mismo cuarto de hotel.

* * *

Neville observó su reloj de pulsera. Eran las 3:45 de la mañana en punto. Tenía despierto más de veinticuatro horas con todo y los cambios de horario y a pesar de todo no se veía tan mal como Draco Malfoy en ese momento. Lo de su mansión le había caído como un plomo en el fondo del estómago.

Todo apuntaba a Lucius Malfoy y a pesar de que todo parecía claro y sencillo, Neville tenía la corazonada de que de nuevo había encontrado una pista que lo llevaría a un error. La mirada de Draco le decía que él estaba seguro de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy.

—Tenemos que entrar a Azkaban. Ellos deben saber que sucedió con mi padre —Draco estaba pensando lo mismo que Neville.

—No es tan sencillo —tenía que admintirlo, una cosa era allanar una casa y otra muy distinta entrar a Azkaban sólo por una pista algo borrosa —. A pesar de lo que creas, la entrada a Azkaban es más complicada de lo que parece. Mi jefe tendrá que hacer muchas llamadas para que siquiera me dejen acercarme a la puerta.

—Todo eran más sencillo con los dementores. Ellos hubieran acabado con Lucius sin chistar.

Hermione había levantado una ley contra la presencia de dementores en Azkaban. Ella había abogado por la misericordia hacia los reclusos. El beso era un recurso terrible. Aunque pasar una eternidad en Azkaban seguramente terminaba siendo mucho peor. Tal vez si les hubiesen preguntando a los reclusos ellos hubiesen preferido el beso a pesar toda su vida en ese lugar. Además, morir en Azkaban también representaba la tortura de quedar encerrado allí en forma de fantasma, lo cual hacia todo la estancia en esa prisión mucho peor.

—Tenemos que entrar a la prisión. Primero lo intentaré de la forma legal y pacífica. Le diré a mi jefe lo que hemos descubierto y él hará lo que pueda para darnos acceso. Si se lo niegan ya veré la manera de entrar y hablar con alguien que sepa lo que realmente ocurrió.

—Son las arreglaremos —Draco se lo dijo muy firme. Él no iba a dejar todo en manos de Longbottom. Quien sea que hubiese perturbado su hogar merecía morir y algo le decía a Draco que Neville no iba a parar hasta encontrar a ese alguien —. No vas a dejarme fuera de la diversión. Además, sí algo me pasa tú vas a sentirte muy culpable. Por eso no me vas a dejar ir.

Draco era un manipulador de primer nivel y Neville no había necesitado más que escucharlo para darse cuenta.

—Tengo que pensar que le diré a Ron y a los demás sobre ti —Draco se encogió en hombros. Sabía que Longbottom primero moriría antes de revelar la verdadera razón por la que Draco había terminado enrollado en ese lío así que hasta cierto punto su secreto estaba a salvo.

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo grandote. ¿Dónde dormiré? Esto muerto y la cabeza me duele —Neville miró la cama y luego a Draco —. Solo hay una cama ¿cierto? —Neville asintió —. No voy a compartir la cama contigo.

—Sí, ya lo sabía. Desde el colegio se te notaba que eso de compartir no se te da muy bien.

Longbottom tenía un punto. Aunque para pesar de Draco había compartido a Harry con quien sabe quién sin darse cuenta. Haber terminado con Harry había sido una de las peores cosas de su vida. Harry había echado por la borda años de amor y de compañerismo. Lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía la identidad de la persona por la que había sido desechado como un pañuelo sucio.

Draco se dejó caer en la cama y se tomó unos segundos viendo hacia el techo sin nada en su cabeza más que imágenes inconexas de sus años con Harry.

—Cuéntame algo de ti —le dijo a Longbottom con la esperanza de que la charla acallara a sus recuerdos —. No quiero saber la parte de convertirte en auror y todas esas chorradas. Lo que quiero es saber algo personal. Conoces muchos de mis secretos, es justo que yo conozca algo de ti —Neville se estaba instalando en el reclinable de la pequeña sala y observó a Draco con cierta incredulidad y diversión.

—No conozco todos tus secretos. Sólo sé que te acostabas con Harry. Tal vez sea tu secreto más grande pero no creo que sea el único —Draco no dijo nada a pesar de que Neville tenía un punto. No le iba a dar ese privilegio —. ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

—No sé. Algo interesante —Neville tenía tan pocas cosas interesantes en su vida que no tuvieran que ver con trabajo.

—Una vez mate a alguien —Draco se incorporó de inmediato como un resorte. Un auror, un agente de paz, un chico bueno, uno de la orden matando a alguien —. Estaba en Budapest en medio de una misión secreta. Teníamos el reporte de la venta de varitas sin registro. Las habían usado para cometer delitos contra muggles. Perseguía a un tipo en lo más alto de un edificio. El tipo era un ruso enorme que sudaba a mares por el intenso sol pero tenía una resistencia enorme. Me abalance sobre él para detenerle. Logré desarmarlo; bueno, pensé que lo había desarmado pero el tipo de sacó un arma muggle. Después supe que era un .38 y que no iba dudar en usarla. Sin pensarlo le lance un expelliarmus. La fuerza del hechizo termino por arrojarlo hacía el filo del edificio. El tío quiso levantarse pero con su propio peso cayo. Se hizo mierda, cayó desde el veinteavo piso del edificio. Me abrieron una investigación y salí limpio. Después de todo el proceso mi jefe me llamó a su oficina y me dijo una frase que aún me acompaña: eres un tipo desarraigado, fugado de tu país, curioso hasta la locura, terco obsesivamente y con un distanciamiento del pasado que raya en lo irracional pero sé que jamás matarías sin una buena razón.

Sin una buena razón… a Draco eso le parecía una formalidad. ¿Cuál era una buena razón para matar? ¿Ser mortífago? ¿Ser traficante? ¿Ser malo ante la ley?

—Es muy ambiguo ¿no crees? ¿Cuál es una buena razón? No, sólo es una justificación para actuar al margen de la ley cuando se es parte de ella.

—¿Había buenas razones en la guerra? —Neville le sonrió con tristeza —. Tampoco las había. Sólo había razones. Claro que todo es muy subjetivo. Los que estaban con Voldemort mataban por él y ´por su lucha. Nosotros matábamos por Harry y por lo que creíamos. Sin embargo, por un lado mataron a niños y nosotros matamos a los padres de esos niños. La historia es triste por donde la veas.

—Vaya manera de filosofar. No creo que nadie pudiera aguantar tus ideas —Draco intentó desviar la conversación a terrenos menos dolorosos.

—Tienes razón. Aunque nadie se ha quedado lo suficiente como para escucharme hablar y descubrir que estoy loco. Siempre suelo aburrirles antes.

Draco se quedó callado. La verdad seguramente tenía que ver con derrumbar temores y desnudar el alma frente a un extraño. Draco sólo lo había hecho con una persona y esa era Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Neville despertó y observó el reloj. Eran las siete de la mañana en punto. Quería seguir durmiendo pero sabía que tenía cosas más importantes que resolver. Para empezar tenía que pensar en lo que le iba a decir Ron con respecto a Draco. No podía decirle la verdad pero necesitaba algo que fuera contundente y que no pusiera en riesgo la permanencia de Draco a su lado.

Una ducha arreglaría su mente o por lo menos le ayudaría a despejarse. Necesitaba la excusa perfecta para justificar la presencia de Draco y además entrar a Azkaban. Iba a ser otro día complicado en la historia de la desaparición de Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos y por un momento no supo dónde estaba. Luego las imágenes de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente como un torbellino desagradable de información nueva. Era como recibir un mazazo de realidad directamente a su hipocampo. Se incorporó buscando a Longbottom que brillaba por su ausencia lo que agradecía Draco porque necesitaba un momento para procesar las cosas.

Lo había desterrado de su propia casa. Su herencia, sus cosas, su nombre, todo estaba en esa mansión de donde lo habían sacado y ni siquiera sabía quién le había hecho tanto daño. Su situación actual sólo se compraba con lo que había sucedido con Harry que lo había dejado por un tipo salido de quién sabe dónde y por el cual Potter si había querido separarse de su esposa.

Draco nunca se lo había pedido pero una parte de él esperaba que sucediera. Draco había estado tan ciego, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Harry tenía a otra persona. En retrospectiva lo veía; lo frío, las conversaciones con largos silencios y las miradas que ya no estaban.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Draco recogió sus pensamientos y se concentró en ver a Longbottom haciendo malabares con los paquetes en sus manos.

—Pudiste hacerlos pequeños. Eres mago ¿recuerdas? —Neville dio un pequeño sobresalto y luego intentó no parecer avergonzado por su estupidez.

—Supongo que a veces olvido que soy mago. Me gusta vivir con los muggles. Todo suele ser más simple para ellos —Neville dejó una de las bolsas en la mesa de centro y la otra sobre la cama —. Supuse que no ibas a usar la misma ropa todo el día —Draco abrió la bolsa y vio varias prendas todas de colores neutros —. No quise arriesgarme y escogí todo en negro y gris.

—Muy inteligente de tu parte.

Neville rió y se sentó a leer el diario. Draco lo observó por un momento. Traía puesta una camisa negra y unos pantalones grises. Su vestuario monocromático era cortado por un par de calcetines con rayas de diferentes colores que resaltaban sobre todo por el negro inmaculado de sus mocasines.

Draco se encaminó a la ducha y unos minutos después estaba completamente listo para empezar el día. Aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que harían pero Draco estaba pensando que paso más lógico sería ir al ministerio y eso iba acompañado, su mala fortuna, de una visita también a Ron Weasley.

—¿Ya sabes lo que le vas a decir a Weasley? Seguro cuando me vea va a pensar que yo tengo algo que ver con la desaparición de Potter. Que lo secuestré y que le estoy haciendo el peor de los tormentos.

—Sí, ya lo pensé. Hablé con mi jefe cuando salí y le dije que necesitaba que me cubriera el trasero. No le dije la razón real pero sabe que eres vital para la investigación. Le diremos a Ron que tú eres un agente secreto y que has trabajado para el ministerio ruso antes.

—Tú jefe debe quererte mucho como para aceptar una mentira como esa —Neville se encogió en hombros.

—Tiene confianza en mí.

A las ocho y cinco de la mañana tocaron a la puerta. La semi sonrisa de Ron Weasley desapareció cuando vio a Draco.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Es un sospechoso? —Neville detuvo a Ron antes de que cogiera su varita.

—Es mi pareja —Ron casi se rompe el cuello al girar su cabeza para ver a Neville —. Trabajamos juntos. Es un agente para el servicio secreto ruso y ha trabajado conmigo desde el principio. Puedes corroborarlo con mi jefe sino me crees.

—Supongo que debo creerte. Pero no entiendo ¿por qué él? Fue un mortífago…

—Tal vez precisamente por eso. Severus Snape también fue un mortífago y gracias a él muchas vidas se salvaron, incluyendo la de Harry. Tal vez no estés enterado pero la guerra terminó hace mucho tiempo —Ron contrajo el rostro con una mueca de coraje y algo más profundo; algo así como decepción.

—Bien, te veo afuera. Hay algunas pistas de los traficantes y…

—Quiero entrar a Azkaban —Ron se quedó callado —. Necesito hablar con Hermione para que nos tramite un permiso especial a Draco y a mí.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Vas a meter a Malfoy? —Draco se levantó y observó a Ron a los ojos.

—Sigo aquí, Weasley —Ron le dio una mirada de desprecio e intentó ignorarlo.

—Hermione no puede hacer eso —Neville enarcó una ceja —. No tan rápido como crees.

—Hablaré con ella. Tú sigue investigando a los traficantes.

—¿Qué se les perdió en Azkaban? —Neville iba a tener que ocultar esa parte de la historia también.

—Sólo es una corazonada —Ron no se tragó eso y barrió de arriba abajo a Draco —. Ron, por favor.

—Como gustes hermano. Cada quien hace sus elecciones. Lo importante ahora es recuperar a Harry —Ron intercambió su mirada entre Draco y Neville —. Si tú lo quieres hacer siguiendo las corazonadas junto con tu… _pareja_ , adelante —Ron se dio media vuelta y se marchó aún más decepcionado.

Draco observó la consternación de Longbottom. A manera de apoyo le dio un apretón en el hombro. Los Gryffindor siempre perdían en eso; le daban demasiada importancia a las palabras y en no dañar con ellas a sus queridos amigos. Los Slytherin no tenían filtro y sabían que a pesar de decirse de todo seguían siendo amigos de verdad.

—La guerra termino pero eso no quiere decir que la paz llegara y menos para personas como Weasley y yo —Neville asintió con cierta tristeza.

—Vamos. Tenemos que ir al ministerio para hablar con Hermione.

* * *

Draco fue víctima de un estremecimiento casi doloroso cuando piso el ministerio. Algunas personas lo reconocieron y otro más parecían conmocionados de verlo junto a Longbottom. Pero el auror no parecía interesando en detenerse para causar polémica. Cruzaron todo el ministerio hasta llegar a la oficina de la primer ministro y sin hacerle caso a su secretaria Neville Longbottom abrió la puerta de la oficina.

—Espero que no estés muy ocupada —Hermione observó de inmediato a Draco. Ella lo sabía. Ni siquiera tenía que tener una confirmación. Sabía quién era Draco y porqué estaba ahí.

—No puede ser —Hermione se puso de pie observando a Draco —. Pensé que estaría contigo.

—Pues no lo está. Draco recibió sus lentes justo después de que desapareció —Hermione negó —. Necesitamos entrar a Azkaban.

—¿Sus lentes? ¿Ya los revisaron? Tal vez tienen huellas de las personas que… —Neville sujetó a Hermione por los hombros para tranquilizarla. Era evidente que la presencia de Draco sin Harry hacía para ella todo real y posible.

—Lo he revisado. No hay nada. Necesito que te concentres en lo que te estoy pidiendo. Sé que te sientes mal y hasta culpable por haber minimizado la ausencia de Harry. Pero necesitamos tu ayuda. Es importante que entremos a Azkaban hoy mismo.

—Lo siento —Neville le sonrió cálidamente mientras le arreglaba el cabello —. Haré un par de llamadas. No podré darles mucho tiempo. Una hora o dos —Neville asintió.

—Nos interesa en especial la celda de mi padre —Draco le habló por primera vez y Hermione simplemente asintió.

—Hay tanto que quisiera preguntarte. Sé que no me responderás. Pero por fin puedo ponerle rostro al hombre que hizo tan feliz a mi amigo —Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar que Harry lo había dejado. Que para nada le importó su felicidad y los años y los proyectos y…

—Draco —Neville susurró mientras le daba un pequeño aprentón en la muñeca.

* * *

A las cinco treinta de la tarde estaban pisando Azkaban. Hermione les había conseguido una generosa hora y media en la presión. El aspecto del lugar seguía lúgubre como en antaño pero se había ido le aroma particular y temible de los dementores. Gracias a Hermione los prisioneros eran custodiados por personas y eran tratados más o menos como lo que eran y no como despojos. Había muchos criminales de la guerra y uno que otro mortífago loco que aún esperaba que a Harry se le patinara la chaveta y decidiera ser el nuevo señor oscuro.

Fueron llevados hacia la celda que había sido de Lucius y Neville se puso a trabajar de inmediato buscando algún indicio de hechizos para escapar. Sin embargo no encontró nada más que dolor y sufrimiento. Tal vez un poco de verdadero arrepentimiento. Draco por otro lado tenía un plan muy distinto para cerciorarse que su padre hubiese muerto. Se colocó a la mitad de la celda y cerró los ojos concentrado toda su magia.

Su madre le había enseñado el hechizo muchos años atrás y solía usarlo de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando se sentía solo. Neville pudo percibir la magia poderosa desprendiéndose de Draco que empezaba a levitar. Una estela azul se formó alrededor de su cuerpo, las paredes de la celada vibraron y de pronto notó como se abría una brecha entre el mundo real y uno espectral. Era como ver un largo túnel que se abría ante ellos y pudo ver algo caminando a través del túnel. Draco abrió los ojos que resplandecían con un gris profundo. Neville no daba crédito a lo que veía; era el fantasma carcomido de Lucius Malfoy, era casi doloroso reconocerlo pero así era.

—¿Moriste aquí hace diez años? —Lucius tenía la boca convenientemente amordazada así que el feo fantasma asintió ante la pregunta de Draco.

Draco cerró el túnel con una impresionante demostración de magia pura. Neville entendió de pronto que Draco Malfoy era uno de los magos más poderosos de su generación y que tal vez haber sido amo de la varita del Sauco por una temporada no había sido un acto de la casualidad.

—Mi jefe estaría impresionado con ese derroche de magia —Neville sostuvo a Draco antes de que callera de bruces sobre el sucio suelo de la celda. Todo el esfuerzo le había causado cierta fatiga.

—Mi madre me enseño el hechizo hace mucho tiempo —Draco se incorporó en sus pies cuando dejó de sentir las piernas como gelatina —. Nunca había traído a alguien desagradable para mí pero al parecer funciona para los dos polos.

—Lo único realmente malo es que hemos descubierto que tu padre está muerto. Así de fácil perdimos a nuestro sospechoso número uno.

Neville observó hacia las paredes y su boca se quedó abierta. En todas las paredes, con una letra tan pequeña y sin dejar ningún espacio vacío había escrito un solo nombre repetido casi como una oración: Lucas.

—¿Lucas? —Neville no entendía nada —. ¿Conoces a alguien con ese nombre? —Draco negó. Porque su padre había escrito ese nombre mil veces —. Guardia —gritó Neville a todo pulmón.

—Vaya… —el guardia era un tipo enorme. A Neville le recordaba a Hagrid pero con un aspecto más intimidante —. ¿Cómo logró hacerlo?

—¿Qué? —el guardia seguía impresionado viendo las paredes.

—El tipo de esta celda se cayó en la ducha y no le dijo a nadie. Se fracturó ambas muñecas y por un par de días estuvo sin atención médica. Cuando se dieron cuenta era demasiado tarde. Prácticamente se había arruinado las muñecas y con todo y sus mil pociones no pudieron ayudarle. Llevarse la comida a la boca era un suplicio. No me imagino lo que fue para él escribir todo esto.

—No lo escribió él —dijo Draco viendo la letra —. ¿Alguien lo visitaba? —Era una pregunta tonta. Ni ellos que eran su familia lo visitaban.

—Nadie —el guardia se quedó rascándose la barba y luego sus ojos brillaron como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta —. Había un guardia. Le ponía mucha atención. Algunas veces los vi hablando. Pero no se llamaba Lucas. Su nombre era: Caly Alsmfou. Era indio o algo así. Un bicho raro.

Entonces tenían dos nuevos sospechosos. El tipo ese Caly y Lucas… ¿quién demonios era Lucas? Neville tenía un mal presentimiento. El tiempo se le estaba agotando a Harry. Entre más tiempo pasará menos probabilidades tendría de estar con vida.

* * *

Escuchaba el golpeteo constante de una gota sobre el azulejo del lavabo. Harry intentó despabilarse y mover sus muñecas que estaban firmemente sujetas con una magia muy poderosa.

—¿Ya despierto? —Harry observó a su captor —. Seguro te preguntas si ya maté a tus hijos. Aún no. Me estoy divirtiendo viéndoles sufrir a todos con tu desaparición. Draco es muy divertido —Harry contrajo su rostro —. Todos ustedes lo son. Tú además eres predecible. No te impacientes. Todo llegará a su tiempo cariño —Harry hizo vibrar las paredes con su magia y su captor rió a carcajadas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Neville se dejó caer despatarrado y con pesadumbre en el sofá de la pequeña estancia que tenía la habitación del hotel. Habían estado todo el día revisando casi cualquier cosa que mencionara el nombre de Caly Alsmfou. La historia era pobre. No existían registros enormes con su nombre. Sólo dos empleos y brillaba su falta de asistencia a la escuela de magia y hechicería. En sus registros aparecía como squib. Sin familia cercana y sin ningún problema con la ley de su país.

—Te ves frustrado —Draco se sentó de forma elegante en el sillón libre. Agradecía a Longbottom haber tenido la delicadeza de no meterlo en el ministerio de nuevo. El sólo pensar en ése lugar le terminaban dando escalofríos.

—No hay nada del tipo. En los registros se menciona que vivía solo en unas habitaciones de renta arriba de un pub de mala muerte —Neville suspiró arrojando los pergaminos y haciéndolos desaparecer.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir allí. Digo, no siempre vas a encontrar la verdad de las personas en unos papeles. Hay que buscar la verdad en la intimidad del hombre —Neville se incorporó y observó a Draco con algo así como curiosidad —. ¿Qué?

—Nada —Neville negó con una sonrisa nostálgica —. Mi abuela solía decir eso. Es extraño que tú lo hayas dicho.

—Mi mamá lo decía. Supongo que es una de esas cosas de sangre puras.

Era sumamente extraña esa sensación de compartir algo con Longbottom. Draco había olvidado por completo que Neville venía de una rancia familia de sangre puras como él. Era un secreto a voces la razón por la que Harry había sido el niño que vivió y no Neville. Según las propias palabras de Harry; él tuvo la desgracia de compartir una cosa más con el señor tenebroso y eso fue lo que le condeno. Draco observó a Neville ponerse de pie y eso le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres venir conmigo? No es un lugar bonito por lo que sé —Draco se encogió en hombros.

—Me gusta sobresalir entre las multitudes.

Neville cogió a Draco de los hombros y se concentró para aparecerse. Conocía el lugar porque había sido uno de sus destinos de juergas juveniles para olvidarse de los horrores de la guerra. Aunque si era honesto, eso salía decirse cuando era más joven. La realidad era que en ese tipo de lugares podía magrearse con cuanto tipo se le antojara sin que le hicieran demasiadas preguntas. El lugar estaba como lo recordaba: discreto y con un gustillo a clandestino que le traía buenos recuerdos a Neville.

—Tengo miedo de preguntar la razón por la que conoces un lugar como éste lo suficientemente bien como para aparecerte —Neville no dijo nada e intentó no darle la cara para que no notará su sonrojo.

—Vamos…

Draco observó como Longbottom realizaba la transacción con el encargado del pub. Había algo retorcido y sombrío en la mirada de investigador que ponía Longbottom. Claro que el tipo encargado se había resistido lo suficiente hasta que Longbottom empezó a saltar el dinero. Pronto terminó con una llave en la mano y una breve pero consistente descripción de su sospechoso.

Según el tendero la habitación no había sido alterada más que para la limpieza de las sábanas y los pisos. El tipo que la había rentado simplemente había desaparecido un día y ellos habían conservado sus pocas pertenencias por si un día regresaba y correspondía a su amabilidad con un par de monedas. De eso tenía ya un par de meses.

—Caly dejó Azkaban dos meses después de la muerte de mi padre y luego fue cuidador en San Mungo hasta que desapareció, ¿todo ese tiempo vivió aquí? —Preguntó Draco observando la habitación con un decorado en casi todas las tonalidades de gris. Tenía una cama que por lo menos parecía cómoda y una pequeña ventana por la cual apenas y entraba la luz. Gracias a Salazar todo parecía estar limpio.

—Si. No hay registro de ningún otro domicilio —Neville realizó un hechizo de inspección sin encontrar nada relevante —. ¿Te parece poca cosa?

—Supongo que no tenía un mal sueldo —Neville cogió el pequeño beliz donde estaban todas las pertenencias que Caly había dejado en la habitación —. No comprendo…

Neville abrió el beliz y de inmediato pudieron percibir una mezcla de un olor muy particular. Neville pudo identificar la lavanda, el anís, el toque ácido del limón, albahaca y algo más que no alcanzaba a identificar.

—Siento…

—¿Ese aroma muy familiar? —completó Draco la frase sintiéndose igual que Longbottom —. No alcanzó a saber que es esa fragancia pero la siento muy familiar.

Neville continuó con su inspección. Había un par de prendas y nada más. Neville esperaba encontrar una fotografía del tipo por lo menos pero no había nada. Iba a cerrar el maldito beliz cuando Draco lo detuvo.

—Espera —Draco tomó la tela del fondo del beliz —. Hay un doble fondo —la jaló por completo revelando unos pergaminos y varias imágenes del Profeta. Todas ellas eran de la familia Malfoy —. Pero qué…

Había notas escritas por el tipo. Todas ellas de eventos de relevantes de la familia Malfoy. También había algunos dibujos; tres capturaron toda su atención: la marca oscura, el escudo de Slytherin y el escudo de la familia Malfoy.

—Odio decirlo pero tuve razón. Por lo menos uno de nuestros dos sospechosos está muy obsesionado contigo —Draco tragó saliva y cerró el beliz con fuerza —. Ven, vamos a tomar algo. Aquí no tenemos nada más que investigar —Draco asintió dejándose llevar.

Neville pidió dos whiskys de fuego y en cuanto Draco tuvo el suyo en la mano se lo bebió de golpe. Ver el tamaño de la obsesión lo había dejado perturbado. Para la siguiente ronda de bebidas Draco tuvo más mesura en beber.

—Mi abuelo —Draco se le quedó viendo parpadeando sin entender —. Estaba pesando en la fragancia. Mi abuelo Algie usaba esa fragancia —Draco lo pensó un poco y casi de inmediato llegó a su mente haber olido esa fragancia en el despacho de su padre.

—Tal vez mi abuelo también la usaba. No puedo recordarlo a la perfección —Draco intentaba no parecer muy afectado pero no podía engañar a Longbottom a juzgar por la mirada que le lanzaba—. Estoy aturdido. No había reflexionado la magnitud de todo esto. También van tras de mí y ni siquiera sé quién es mi enemigo —bebió para intentar aminorar su temor.

—Todos tenemos derecho a sentir miedo —Neville cogió la mano derecha de Draco —. Te estás enfrentado algo que se oculta en las sombras. Tal vez no lo puedas creer pero no voy a dejarte solo. Vamos a encontrarlos y tendrán que darnos muchas explicaciones —Draco intentó que su sonrisa no flaqueara.

—Gracias —le correspondió a Neville con otro apretón de manos y casi de inmediato volteó a todos lados buscando alguna posible amenaza que hubiese captado esa muestra de afecto.

—Relájate. Es un lugar lleno de discreción. Tu secreto está a salvo —Draco elevó su ceja derecha.

—Al parecer no es sólo mi secreto. Por algo buscabas lugares como estos —Neville tuvo el cinismo de sonreír.

—Tal vez antes. Era joven. Tenía miedo y aún no entendía muchas cosas. Tuve una relación bastante intensa con un bisexualisimo Dean Thomas —Draco no estaba sorprendido. Thomas era bastante singular y uno de sus Gryffindor consentidos para sus fantasías masturbatorías de adolescente —. Dean quería que saliéramos de verdad pero yo no estaba preparado. Me dio algo así como un ultimátum que yo no tomé y él se olvidó completamente de mí. Lo tenía bien merecido para ser honesto —Neville terminó su tercer vaso de whisky y Draco pidió la siguiente ronda —. Teníamos diecinueve años. Muchas veces me pregunté que hubiera sucedido de no haber sido tan cobarde.

—¿Estabas enamorado? —Neville se encogió en hombros y se preguntó vagamente si sería mejor pedir la botella completa.

—En ese momento sí. Luego vinieron lugares como éste y poco a poco olvide lo que era sentirse enamorado. La sensación de la excitación por lo nuevo me acaparo por un buen tiempo. Cuando me marche para Rusia decidí que no quería seguir ocultando nada de mí. Así que deje de esconderme en lugares oscuros. Tuve varias relaciones que se podrían llamar serias pero siempre terminaba siendo lo mismo. Nos alejábamos. Ellos tenían sus vidas y yo la mía. Me aburría o ellos se aburrían de mí. Termine por darme cuenta que hay muy pocas personas que se atrevan a no ser egoístas y mantengan una relación —Draco asintió teniendo en su boca un amargo sabor que nada tenía que ver con lo que bebía.

—Sólo hubo una vez que me atreví a ponerle un ultimátum a Harry. Terminamos y de inmediato me di cuenta que no íbamos a regresar jamás. Él no iba a dejar a su familia por mí y lo acepte así. Cuando me dijiste que le había dicho a su esposa que se quería separar, algo dentro de mí se derrumbó por completo. Harry se lo pidió para estar con otro. Por él sí lo hizo —Draco terminó su trago cerrando los ojos y pensando en que Harry era, sin duda, el ejemplo del egoísmo más puro —. ¿Sabes? Es irónico. Eras horripilante en el colegio —Neville rió con fuerza —. Pero te divertiste mucho más que yo.

—Supongo que adelgace a tiempo —Neville siguió riendo y Draco le correspondió olvidando su amargura —. Hablando en serio; Harry y tú tuvieron más de lo que yo pude tener en estos años. No hablo sólo del amor. Se unieron de una forma tan maravillosa que se conocían —Draco le iba a interrumpir pero Neville no le dio tiempo —. Lo sé, dirás que realmente nunca lo conociste. Pero todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, por lo menos una temporada lo conociste. Ése Harry que estuvo contigo fue para el Draco que eras en ése momento y fueron tan íntimamente uno del otro —Neville desvió la mirada hacia su vaso que estaba siendo rellenado con más whisky de fuego —. Tengo que decirlo. Lo envidio. Ha sentido el amor de personas tan valiosas. Ginny, Hermione, Ron y tú —Neville sonrió y se giró para ver fijamente a Draco a los ojos —. Él simplemente lo logro.

—¿Estás seguro que lo logro? —Draco empezó a sentirse envuelto en una intensa sensación de intimidad que no había experimentado antes.

Neville tenía algo que era demasiado poderoso y atrayente lo cual era completamente absurdo porque de todos los Gryffindors existentes Neville Longbottom había sido el menos atractivo. Pero el Neville que estaba frente a él no sólo era completamente distinto físicamente al Neville del colegio. Había algo oscuro y misterioso; pena, fracaso, lucha y algo que Draco podía describir como esperanza. Neville Longbottom nunca había sido un triunfador y tal vez eso era lo que le hacía más corpóreo y más cercano al mundo decadente en que vivían.

Neville se acercó a Draco como llamado por un misterio que sólo podían resolver los labios de Draco. Tragó saliva antes de dar el mayor salto de fe de toda su vida y termino por besar a Draco Malfoy. Neville se sintió aliviado cuando sintió la boca de Draco abriéndose generosamente para dejar libre su lengua que resultó ser aún más seductora que toda la personalidad de Draco. El beso era una muestra de pasión y deseo contenido. De hambre por querer ser y querer sentir. Neville pronto se vio preso de la necesidad de tocar. Se separó de los labios de Draco sólo para pagar los tragos y ponerse de pie. Su intención era aparecerse en el hotel pero antes de que si quiera pudiera concentrarse Draco reanudo el beso y experimento la dual sensación de ser besado y aparecerse.

Draco termino sintiéndose mareado. Un poco por el despliegue de magia y otro más por el hecho de los besos de Neville Longbottom. No había dulzura. Lo que Draco tenía en esos besos era un deseo animal y descarando por hacerlo sentir excitado y sobre pasado. La mano derecha de Neville se ancló a su cabello mientras su mano libre terminaba colándose por debajo de la camisa de Draco y luego hacia sus nalgas dándoles un apretón tan brutal que lo hizo gritar.

Draco tuvo la sensación de estar perdido en una espiral de excitación que avanzaba a medida que Neville lo desnudaba. Terminaron sobre la cama en un lio de piernas y brazos. Con besos tan ardientes como necesitados. Draco podía sentir la dura erección de Neville presionándose en el interior de sus muslos. Abrió las piernas para darle oportunidad a Neville de colocarse entre ellas pero de pronto fue sujetado con fuerza de la cadera y Neville lo dejó boca abajo y con el culo al aire. Draco soltó un largo y lastimero suspiro cuando sintió la lengua de Neville sobre su culo. Creía que era imposible arquearse más pero allí estaba, ofreciéndose todo ante las habilidades de Neville Longbottom.

Neville suspiró de deseo sobre las nalgas de Draco. Sentía el enrome placer de verlo tan excitado. No sólo por la erección de Draco que tenía bien contenida con su mano izquierda; podía ver la excitación en la entrega, en las ganas y como la cadera Draco se frotaba una y otra vez contra él sólo para tener contacto. Tentativamente Neville colocó su polla sobre el culo de Draco. Al principio pensó en jugar un poco pero casi de inmediato se dio cuenta que era completamente inútil. Él quería sentir ese culo apretándole la polla y así fue como lo penetro gimiendo cada centímetro que avanzaba dentro de ese paraje estrecho y maravilloso. Draco se incorporó pegándole la espalda en el pecho y Neville besó todo cuando tuvo a sus disposición dejando una que otra mordida sólo porque podía y tenía ganas de marcar esa inmaculada piel.

La cama vibraba al ritmo que ellos mismos le imponían a sus cuerpos. Era una danza frenética de placer llevada al extremo por su excitación. Draco fue el primero en llegar sólo por cuestión de segundos y porque las nalgadas y las palabras guarras que Neville le había estado diciendo al oído lo habían puesto más duro que cuando era un adolescente. Neville soltó un gemido casi animal cuando llegó derramando su leche a chorros dentro del apretado culo de Draco. Ambos se quedaron tendidos sobre la cama adormilados por esa sesión maratónica. Pocos minutos después se rindieron ante el cansancio.

Ninguno de los dos percibió el aroma familiar que les había acompañado desde que habían abierto el beliz.

* * *

Harry observaba la imagen que se reproducía una y otra vez sobre la pared hechizada. Más de una vez había intentado bajar el rostro pero su captor no se lo permitía. Quería que fuera testigo del beso entre Neville y Draco.

—Vamos. Tienes que ser valiente. Por lo menos ellos tienen una disculpa. Yo los hechice. Pero tú… tú no la tienes. Tú caíste completamente ante mis encantos —Harry lo vio furioso y su magia empezó a desbordarse —. Continúa. Entra más magia derroches más apretados serán tus grilletes. Ya nos hemos divertido mucho con estos dos ¿no crees? Es momento de visitar a otro de tus amigos —Harry lo vio sonreír y su sangre se helo ante la maldad que ese gesto escondía.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

Draco despertó desorientado por un momento luego todas las imágenes de la noche anterior se agolparon en su cabeza. Se había acostado con Neville y había resultado un revolcón de lo lindo. Todavía no se despabilaba del todo y había partes de su cuerpo que dolían y que ni siquiera recordaba que existieran en su anatomía. ¿Qué clase de alimento consumían los Gryffindors para follar así?

Sintió a Neville moviéndose a su lado y Draco decidió que lo mejor era hacerse el dormido. Aún no quería pasar por la penosa charla post acostón. Draco entre abrió los ojos y vio con cierta diversión como Longbottom tenía el pudor de cubrirse con una almohada su erección matutina. Era como haber tenido un Longbottom en la noche y otro por la mañana. El Longbottom de la noche lo había hecho polvo; Draco estaba seguro que tenía mordidas en el cuello y marcas de las potentes manos de Neville por todo el cuerpo. El Longbottom de la mañana estaba cubriéndose con una almohada e intentado enrollarse una sábana para ocultar su desnudez.

Draco lo vio levantarse para encerrarse en el baño dándoles un respiro antes de decirse las primeras palabras después de haber follado.

Draco se estiró en la cama. Tenía dos preguntas en la cabeza. La primera era simple curiosidad sobre si Longbottom era siempre así de intenso en la cama. Su segunda pregunta era más que nada para explicarse un poco lo que les había sucedido la noche anterior: ¿Estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para echarle la culpa al alcohol?

Unos minutos después Longbottom apareció recién duchado y Draco no tuvo tiempo de fingir estar dormido. Así que era el momento de encontrar una explicación a lo que había ocurrido. Neville iba a abrir la boca primero pero fue interrumpido por un ave que Draco identificó de inmediato. Era una de las lechuzas oficiales del ministerio. Neville tomó el pergamino y tan pronto como terminó la lectura su rostro se tornó mortificado.

—Ron está en San Mungo. Fue atacado ayer en la noche.

* * *

Hermione daba vueltas una y otra vez por uno de los pasillos del Hospital. Sus manos sudaban y una parte de ella quería derrumbarse y llorar pero sabía que tenía que estar lo más entera posible. Le habían dicho que Ron estaba grave. Estaban haciendo todo cuanto podían para salvarle pero que la maldición con la que le habían atacado era de una magia oscura muy antigua. Para su absoluta intranquilidad por media hora Hermione vio desfilar a un sinfín de personas y todas entraban a la habitación de Ron.

Hermione intentó no llorar pero las lágrimas resbalaban solitariamente por sus mejillas. Ron muchas veces era un estúpido. Hermione odiaba de manera particular esa terrible costumbre que tenía de interrumpirla cuando ella hablaba o cómo parecía nunca poner atención cuando ella estaba hablando de algo que le resultaba sumamente importante. Ron solía quedarse callado como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Sin embargo Ron era cariñoso y muy educado. Siempre que ella necesitaba algo Ron se adelantaba en conseguirlo para ella.

Hermione no había notado cuanto lo amaba hasta ese momento. Era un cliché, lo sabía. Pero era una terrible realidad. Claro que lo amaba pero no sabía hasta qué grado. Ron no sólo era el padre de sus hijos y su esposo. Era el compañero que ella había elegido para pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Cuando Rose y Hugo se marcharán lo único que iba a quedar era Ron y para Hermione esa era una idea maravillosa. Ron la hacía reír, la hacía sentir única y especial. Para él, ella era la mujer más inteligente del mundo, la más hermosa y Hermione adoraba eso de su esposo.

Hermione se tragó un nudo doloroso que se había formado en su garganta. La sola idea de perder ese futuro le desgarraba por dentro. Ella no quería una vida sin Ron.

Podían existir hombre mucho más convenientes que Ron pero ella no quería eso. Ella quería terminar su vida viendo los ojos de Ronald Weasley.

Hermione vio a Neville y Draco llegando. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia ellos y se abrazó a Neville sólo porque le tenía más confianza. En ese momento hubiera podido abrazarse al mismo Voldemort con tal de no sentirse así de sola. Cuando sintió los brazos de Neville rodeándole se permitió derrumbarse un poco y llorar.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Le preguntó Neville unos minutos después cuando la sintió más calmada.

—No lo sé. Sólo me dijeron que estaban investigando algo sobre unos traficantes y fueron atacados. Ron está muy grave. Puede morir.

—Hermione… lo siento tanto —Draco observó a Neville. Era evidente que se sentía culpable.

Los tres caminaron hacia una pequeña sala de espera. Hermione seguía abrazada a Neville. Lloraba silenciosamente. Era tal vez la mujer más poderosa del mundo mágico y allí estaba, derrumbada por la posible pérdida de su marido. Draco sabía que había algo sagrado en las lágrimas. No eran señal de debilidad sino de poder. Poderosas al grado de ser las mensajeras de una pena abrumadora y de un amor indescriptible.

Un par de horas después una de las enfermeras apareció. Su semblante era perturbador. Tenía manchas frescas de sangre en el uniforme y eran tan evidentes que ninguno pudo pasarlas por alto.

—Señora, el señor Weasley está estable. Perdió mucha sangre y aún hay que tenerlo bajo estricta vigilancia pero el Sanador Rogers dice que la fase más preocupante ha pasado. Ahora lo que resta es esperar.

—¿Puedo verlo? —la mujer asintió —. También puede pasar usted señor Longbottom. El auror Weasley quiere verlo. Para su tranquilidad le hemos dado permiso de hablar con usted.

—Ve. Te espero aquí —Draco le dio un apretón en la mano para darle apoyo.

—Gracias —Neville y Hermione acompañaron a la enfermera. Draco no podía dejar de tener un mal presentimiento de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Neville observó con bastante intranquilidad el montón de objetos que flotaban alrededor de Ron. La piel de su amigo había perdido todo el color posible. Era como si su sangre hubiera sido drenada de su cuerpo hasta el rojizo de su cabello había quedado relegado a un color cobrizo poco llamativo. También parecía haber perdido peso lo cual era completamente absurdo porque nadie pierde peso en dieciocho horas.

Neville odiaba a los médicos, a los hospitales y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Tenía especial aversión por San Mungo así que ver a Ron ahí tirada en la cama casi lo paralizaba. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron y esa mirada azul fue inmediatamente hacia Neville.

—Te dieron duro, tío —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir mientras se acercaba a Ron. Evitó cerrar los ojos cuando le vio el pecho. En la piel sobre su pectoral derecho tenía grabadas dos letras. La piel estaba quemada pero las letras eran nítidas y regulares: LM entrelazadas.

—Fue él —Ron le dijo con una voz fuerte y clara —. El que se llevó a Harry fue quien me hizo esto.

* * *

 _Ron había hecho un selecto grupo de aurores para la misión. Todas sus pistas sobre los traficantes lo llevaban a una vieja fábrica de ranas de chocolate que había sido abandonada. Ron tenía un presentimiento al respecto de ese caso. Tenían meses investigándolo y era como un juego del gato y el ratón. Fue hasta después que Harry desapareció que Ron empezó a notar un patrón bastante consistente. Al traficante no le importaba un comino las pociones. Hacia todo eso para llamar la atención de Harry._

 _La fábrica estaba desolada. Sólo había una pequeña luz de color verde en algún cuarto del segundo piso. Ron fue el primero en entrar y detrás de él sus compañeros que se distribuyeron estratégicamente. Ron sin embargo se había hecho un mapa mental del origen de la luz y quería llegar a ella primero que nadie. Al tipo le gustaba llamar la atención y era obvio que esa luz estaba destinada a conseguir algo._

 _Cuando Ron llegó al origen de la luz ver descubrió una pequeña lámpara que tenía la insignia de Slytherin. Ron no la tomó pero la inspeccionó con cuidado._

 _—No está hechizada si es lo que crees —Ron se giró hacia la voz que se ocultaba entre las sombras. Era la máscara de mortífago de Lucius Malfoy. La reconocería en cualquier lado. Sin embargo ese hombre no era Lucius Malfoy. Ni siquiera era Draco. Su constitución física y algo en su voz… no, ese ni si quiera era un Malfoy._

 _—¿Quién eres? —Ron tenía lista la varita y una idea muy firme._

 _—¿Quién crees que soy? —El tipo le había preguntado con presunción. Pero lo que le parecía realmente era un imitador de Draco Malfoy._

 _—No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que no eres un Malfoy —Ron apuntó a la máscara y se la removió de la cara al tipo. Como Ron lo había imaginado no era más que un chico de veintitantos. Definitivamente era muy parecido a Draco Malfoy. Tenía el pelo rubio más no platinado. Los ojos azules y no grises —. ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Un imitador de Draco Malfoy?_

 _Ron sintió de inmediato como si un fierro hirviendo le atravesara el pecho. Cayó de rodillas sin poder respirar. El tipo lo empujó dejándole sobre su espalda. Ron bajó su rostro para ver sobre su pecho unas letras tatuadas a fuego sobre su carne. Ron empezó a sentir la sangre dentro de su garganta._

 _—¿Ves eso? —El tipo parecía un maniático desquiciado —. Una L y una M. Lucas Malfoy. Soy Lucas Malfoy. Voy a destruir cada cosa que Harry Potter haya amado así como el destruyó a mi padre. Voy a vengarme de todos y tú —con la varita Lucas hizo más profunda la herida de las letras —, nunca olvidaras mi nombre._

* * *

—Después de eso me desmaye —Neville escuchaba la historia horrorizado —. Tiene a Harry y no va a parar hasta destruirlo. Hasta destruir todo lo que quiere. Tiene que encontrarlo antes de que le haga daño a Ginny y los chicos —Neville asintió —. Está loco. No se va a detener. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con él.

—Descansa. Esta vez déjalo todo en mis manos —le sonrió y luego salió dejando a Hermione con su marido.

* * *

—¿Estás bien? —Draco sabía que era pregunta tonta. Longbottom no se veía para nada bien.

—Lucas, es Lucas Malfoy —Draco se quedó congelado por un momento —. Él fue quien atacó a Ron y se llevó a Harry. Al parecer está en medio de una vendetta en contra de todos los que dañaron a Lucius Malfoy y el mayor receptáculo de su ira es Harry.

—No puede ser. Nunca tuve un hermano. Es imposible…

—Lucius tenía su nombre en la celda. En cada pared, en cada rincón. Tal vez se sentía mal por haberlo dejado. Tal vez estaba intentando confesar algo.

—Es imposible…

—Todo parece imposible hasta que se hace.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron al hotel Draco se tiró en la cama sumergiéndose en un mutismo permanente. Pensaba en su madre y en la inmensa posibilidad de que su padre la hubiese engañado. Siempre había creído que a pesar de que su padre era un ser ambicioso los amaba y más que nada amaba a su madre pero ante la duda de un hermano Draco empezaba a sentir un gran vacío y hasta cierto punto estaba empezando a odiar a su padre de verdad.

Draco cerró los ojos y tuvo la vaga idea de que se quedaría dormido pero no le importó. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando sintió un peso extra en la cama. No fue muy sorprendente ver a Neville recostado a su lado, no cuando había ocurrido tanto durante el día, ambos parecían necesitar algo de contacto humano para aferrarse a lo poco que les quedaba de cordura.

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó a Neville.

—Casi las tres de la mañana —Draco gruño.

—¿No se te pudo ocurrir venir a la cama a una hora más conveniente? —Neville sonrió por primera vez.

—Lo siento. Estaba revisando los anotaciones de Ron y viendo las fotografías de la marca que le dejo…

—Mi hermano —Draco suspiró antes de girarse para ver a Neville a los ojos —. No puedo creer que Lucius terminara por joderla así. Engaño a mi madre y ahora tengo a un medio hermano psicópata.

—Aún no sabes si de verdad es tu hermano —Neville colocó su mano derecha sobre la cadera de Draco y eso puso muy nervioso a Malfoy sin embargo no lo manifestó ni un poco.

—Enséñame la imagen de la marca —intentó no titubear y empezó a estudir la imagen de la marca para alejarse de Neville y de una conversación en particular que estaba pendiente entre ellos —. Momento ¿qué es esto? —Draco se incorporó de inmediato al notar los diminutos números que rodeaban la marca —. Parecen números —Neville la reviso de nuevo y vio lo mismo que Draco.

—Son coordenadas. Ese hijo de puta nos dio coordenadas.

—Es un loco. ¿Qué esperabas? Quiere que lo encontremos.

Lo que Draco y Neville no sabían es que justo cuando ellos estaban haciendo ese prodigioso descubrimiento, Lucas entraba a la casa de Harry Potter y atacaba a Ginny para después llevarse a los tres niños.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Final**

* * *

Neville y Draco recibieron la noticia del secuestro de los chicos Potter dos horas después de haber ocurrido. La residencia Potter era un hervidero de aurores cuando ellos llegaron. Todo era ridículo. La desgracia ya había sucedido.

—Neville… —en cuanto Ginny lo vio se levantó del sillón donde estaba siendo atendida. Neville recibió una mirada de reproche que aceptó de inmediato porque no había prestado la suficiente atención.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —Neville preguntó.

—Poción multijugos. Se presentó como Harry —Ginny no lloraba ni se derrumbaba. Sencillamente observaba a Neville fijamente con el fuego en su mirada encendido —. Encuentra a mis hijos.

—Creo que no tenemos que buscar demasiado —Draco le mostró los números a Ginny —. Él siempre quiso ser encontrado —Ginny contrajo el rostro.

—Pues lo va lamentar.

* * *

Harry parpadeó varias veces hasta que logró enfocar su mirada. Habían abandonado la pocilga donde estuvo encerrado y ahora se encontraba en medio de algún bosque, aunque no estaba seguro exactamente de cuál. Por puro instinto intentó espirarse pero seguía firmemente sujeto por sus cadenas mágicas. Entre la oscuridad de la noche alcanzó a vislumbrar una figura masculina. La conocía demasiado bien: era su verdugo.

—Hola Harry. Por fin has despertado —Lucas se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro —. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Y el lugar… ¿No te parece ideal para morir?—le cogió del mentón de una forma tan cariñosa e íntima que Harry tuvo asco de él mismo por sentirse así —. ¿No sientes nada familiar en el aire? Oh, no me refiero a mí, querido —Lucas le dio un breve beso en los labios —. Tus hijos… ¿puedes sentirlos? —Harry tensó todo su cuerpo y las cadenas se sujetaron con más fuerza a sus brazos —. Los traje, y pronto llegarán los demás. Hoy es una estupenda noche para destruir un linaje —Harry estaba furioso. Podía sentir en cada músculo de su cuerpo la descarga de rabia que se abría paso en su interior —. Continua así. Que tu enojo sea tu eterna prisión —Lucas se puso de pie para colocarse la máscara de mortífago —. Es momento de empezar con la diversión. Van a poder aparecerse pero no se podrán ir a menos que mueran. Esa será mi diversión máxima —Lucas rió como lunático y Harry tuvo terror de perderlo todo.

* * *

Neville había intentado inútilmente persuadir a Draco y a Ginny de quedarse en un lugar seguro hasta que el rescate terminara pero sus palabras habían sido rechazadas. Ginny además le había prohibido a Neville avisar al departamento de aurores sobre su misión. Ginny confiaba muy poco en el ministerio cuando no había nadie que valiera la pena manejándolo.

Lo extraño era que Ginny no había desconfiado de Draco. Ni siquiera había preguntado qué hacía con Neville. Aunque Neville podía notar que la única y real preocupación de Ginny estaba en sus hijos. Ni siquiera había pensado en rescatar a Harry; ella concentraba toda su energía en recuperar a James y Albus.

—Vamos, tenemos que… —Ginny fue interrumpida por una figura que se elevó desde el espeso bosque que estaba frente a ellos.

—Es maravilloso que pudieran reunirse con nosotros —Lucas movió su varita y el bosque empezó a cambiar hasta transformarse en un inmenso laberinto hecho de arbustos, ramas y hojas —. Esta noche ustedes y yo jugaremos un poco. Éste es mi laberinto particular: algunos caminos llevan a trampas mortales; otros llevan hacia los pequeños; y otro más lleva hacia a Harry. Tienen una hora para encontrar su destino porque, si no lo hacen en ese tiempo, todos morirán. Verán, las ramas y hojas de las que está hecho el laberinto tienen un potente veneno.

Después de decir eso Lucas desapareció y se abrieron tres caminos delante de ellos. Ginny tomó el del centro sin decir una sola palabra. Neville observó a Draco antes de que éste tomará el camino de la derecha y Neville hizo lo propio con el único camino que quedaba.

* * *

Harry pudo percibir la magia de Ginny y la de Draco. Lucas había arrastrado a todos a esa locura. Era la venganza delirante de un loco peligroso y Harry no podía hacer nada por salvar a su familia. Y, si iba un poco más allá, tenía que admitir que él fue quien los puso en riesgo mucho tiempo atrás. No había sido justo con Draco y mucho menos con Ginny.

A Ginny la había engañado durante años. No era feliz con ella como pareja. Tenía que cerrar los ojos cada vez que le hacia el amor y sólo había tenido hijos con ella porque él quería hijos y porque eso iba a hacer feliz a la familia que lo había acogido en sus peores momentos. Lastimosamente esa era la gran verdad de su familia: Sentía cariño por Ginny pero, fuera de eso, era un bastardo que no había podido darle a Ginny lo que una mujer merecía de su pareja.

Por otro lado estaba Draco. Harry Potter; el hombre, se había enamorado perdidamente de Draco Malfoy y lo deseaba con locura. En un principio no podía apartar su mente de Draco, no podía dejar de tocarlo, de hacerlo suyo. Era un cavernícola embriagado del más puro deseo. Draco lo hacía sentir vivo y amado. Pero también le había fallado.

Mientras su relación con Draco se hacía sólida y duradera también perdía el misterio que la había acompañado. Además de que se sentía estancado y muchas veces no sabía si llegar a casa con sus hijos era correcto, sobre todo cuando no se sentía del todo completo. Lucas se había aparecido en su vida cuando estaba luchando entre ser el Harry Potter que era amante de Draco Malfoy o el Harry Potter que era hombre de familia.

Lucas lo envolvió tan bien que lo hizo sentir sólo un hombre normal que no tenía que responderle nada a nadie. Un hombre sin una historia y sin un pasado. Tal vez Lucas no le dio ninguna poción de amor pero si termino por envenenarlo de egoísmo. Lucas se presentó ante él como una figura amorosa y compresiva, como un cuerpo joven y manejable. Como el portador de la más dulce de las ternuras.

Pero Lucas no era el único responsable. Si Harry hubiese sido un hombre maduro, alejado de sus demonios del pasado, nunca hubiera terminado en la cama con Lucas. Claro que tampoco hubiera engañado a Ginny ni a él mismo.

Harry intentó concentrarse en la magia de sus hijos pero no tuvo éxito. Sin embargo sintió como sus cadenas se relajaban un poco.

—Mi rabia… —Harry sonrió —. Todo este tiempo me diste la clave para salir de aquí y no te escuche.

* * *

Neville caminó a paso firme y cuidándose de no tener contacto con ninguna de las hojas o ramas que estaban a su paso. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso para su tranquilidad. Estaba esperando que un enorme dragón se apareciera a la vuelta de la esquina. Neville empuñó mejor su varita aferrándose a ella como si fuera un escudo. De pronto escuchó un suave canto que, de no ser por la situación en la que estaba, le hubiera tranquilizado bastante. Dio una vuelta más y se congeló. Al final de su camino estaba un ser que Neville sólo había visto en sus libros. La bestia cantaba suavemente mientras devoraba con saña un enorme ciervo macho. Neville intentó dar un paso hacia atrás pero fue inútil, la mantícora lo había visto.

Su rostro humanoide estaba lleno de sangre y de sus enormes dientes aún se podían ver algunos pedazos de carne cruda del ciervo que devoraba.

—No pienso morir aquí… —Neville murmuró por lo bajo cuando la mantícora saltó hacia él con su enorme hocico preparado para triturarlo.

* * *

Ginny estaba perdida, lo sabía.

Estuvo segura de ello después de dar vueltas en círculos por los últimos cinco minutos. Se detuvo en medio del camino y cerró los ojos en un intento por guardar la calma. Podía sentir a sus hijos, estaban tan cerca... Irremediablemente Ginny empezaba a odiar a Harry por haberlos puesto en esa posición. Abrió los ojos y retomó su camino dispuesta a descubrir una nueva ruta para salir del círculo. Dió una vuelta sobre su nuevo rumbo, el cual parecía mucho más oscuro que los demás; y, a medida que caminaba, las sombras se hacían más evidentes.

Al llegar a la mitad del camino se percató de que era incapaz de verle final pues la oscuridad se lo impedía. Ginny intentó convocar un lumus pero su varita parecía bloqueada. Ansiosa, caminó en medio de la oscuridad hasta que fue capaz de vislumbrar a Albus y James, arrodillados poco más adelante. Ginny entrecerró los ojos y, con terror, notó que no estaban solos: Un hombre vestido completamente de negro estaba frente a ellos con una daga en la mano. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la afilada hoja de la daga cortó la oscuridad, rebanando inclemente la garganta de sus hijos.

—¡NOOO! —Ginny corrió despavorida hasta ellos fue era demasiado tarde—. ¡Riddikulus! —gritó con toda la fuerza de su ser, incapaz de aceptar lo que sus ojos veían, y los cadáveres de sus hijos desaparecieron. Un boggart. ¡Era un boggart! Ginny se arrodilló, llorando de terror y pena, abrazándose a sí misma cuando sintió como la temperatura decaía. Giró su cabeza y vio como una horda de dementores que se acercaban a ella. Quiso convocar un patronus pero le fue imposible, no tras lo que acababa de presenciar. Los dementores la derribaron pero Ginny sólo tenía una cosa en mente: no iba a morir allí.

* * *

Draco estaba sudando frío.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan atemorizado, ni siquiera cuando Voldemort invadió su casa y vivió bajo la constante amenaza de que, tanto él como su familia, podían perder sus vidas en cualquier momento, especialmente después de reflexionar que ellos mismos se habían puesto en esa terrible situación. No, eso era muy distinto a lo que había pasado con los hijos de Harry: Los chicos estaban medio de ese carnaval de sangre sólo porque un lunático había iniciado su campaña de venganza. Era horrible, esos chicos ni siquiera sabían lo que era un duelo mágico.

Draco giró y su alma casi sale de su cuerpo al ver a los chicos Potter amordazados. Corrió hacia ellos y los libero tan rápido como pudo.

—Tranquilos. Todo está bien. Los llevaré con sus padres —Draco sólo esperaba que ambos estuviesen vivos.

—¿Quién eres? —James preguntó asustado y reticente una vez que fue liberado. Draco podía notar como el chico hacía un esfuero por mantenerse lo suficientemente compuesto en frente de su hermano en un infantil intento por protegerlo.

—Soy un amigo de Neville. Estamos aquí para rescatarlos —Albus Potter se aferró a él apenas pudo y Draco fue incapaz evitar sentir una ola de ternura envolviéndole. Sin embargo se controló, no podía dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos en medio de tanto terror —. Vamos. No se vayan a separar y quédense muy cerca de mí. No toquen nada —Draco empezó a caminar y los chicos lo siguieron de cerca. Dio tres pasos y pudo percibir como el camino empezaba a estrecharse —. Hijo de puta… —gruñó Draco —. ¡Eso es trampa! —gritó hacia el cielo pero nadie le contestó —. Pero no eres el único que sabe se magia oscura —el camino se redujo de nuevo. Albus y James se pegaron instintivamente a él, temblando aterrados. Draco se giró para verlos y pasó una mano por sus cabezas en un vano intento por calmarlos —. Vamos a salir de aquí. No voy a dejar que les pase nada —No van a morir aquí.

* * *

Harry se escabulló por uno de los caminos intentando memorizar cada pequeño detalle para no volver a cruzar de nuevo por el mismo lugar. Un arbusto se pulverizó de la nada y Harry se puso en guardia, mirando anonado cómo sus hijos James y Albus aparecieron, seguidos de Draco.

—¡Papá! —ambos chicos exclamaron apresurándose para abrazar a su padre como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

—¿Están bien? —Harry jadeó aliviado, besándolos y abrazándolos con fuerza.

—Tenemos que irnos. Este lugar no es seguro —Harry se congeló en su lugar cuando escuchó la apresurada voz de Draco, pasando saliva trabajosamente cuando sus ojos lo enfocaron. Era un completo idiota, no había nada que pudiera decir que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para fungir como una disculpa.

Desde el otro lado del laberinto una enorme luz lo iluminó todo: Era un patronus en forma de leona, la cual que se alzaba poderosa y fiera frente a ellos. Draco casi fue iluminado por ese mismo patronus al grado de saber lo que tenía que hacer para terminar con el laberinto.

—Albus —Draco se arrodillo delante del chico que seguía abrazado a su padre —. Tenemos que salir de aquí porque cada minuto que pase es muy peligro. Yo puedo destruir el laberinto pero necesito de tu ayuda. Necesito tu sangre…

—¡Claro que no! Estás loco…

—Si —Albus dijo firme, cortando de tajo la respuesta de su padre —. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Draco le sonrió, cogió la palma de su mano y le hizo un corte muy profundo antes de guiar a Albus para que empuñara su empapada con su sangre.

—En cuanto empiece a decir el hechizo, el laberinto colapsará. Corran hacia la luz y no se detengan hasta encontrar a Ginny. Después desaparezcan de aquí tan rápido como puedan.

Draco empezó a hablar en un lenguaje que Harry no conocía mientras su cuerpo se elevaba y el laberinto se estremecía. Harry cogió a sus hijos apenas le fue posible pasar por las paredes del laberinto sin el peligro de tocar alguna y se echaron a correr directo hacia Ginny, la cual se encargaba de despachar a los últimos dementores en pie.

Draco estaba por encima del laberinto mirando todos los caminos. En uno de ellos pudo vislumbrar como Neville seguía luchando en contra de una enorme bestia con su brazo izquierdo ensangrentado y a punto de ser mordido de nuevo. Sin embargo Neville tomó a la mantícora por sorpresa al usar su varita para arrojar a la bestia directo a un enorme tronco, el cual estaba siendo destruído hasta quedar con la forma de una enorme estaca, empalándola.

* * *

Harry, Ginny y los chicos salieron del laberinto corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás.

—Malditos —Lucas se apreció para presenciar el fin de su laberinto —. Pero no se van a ir vivos —lanzó un hechizo que Harry repelió.

—¡Llévate a los niños, Ginny! — Harry exclamó. James y Albus tomaron las manos de su madre y los tres salieron corriendo.

—¡Pueden correr todo lo que quieran pero no podrán desaparecer! —Lucas rió y lanzó otro hechizo.

—Voy a acabar contigo… —Harry siseó cargando contra él.

—No lo creo, guapo —Lucas lanzó un hechizo directo a Harry y le fracturó el antebrazo, obligándole a tirar la varita —. Te voy a matar…¡y luego acabaré con ellos! —Lucas empuñó la varita dispuesto a atacar pero fue golpeado de lleno por un hechizo que lo derribó.

—No te muevas —Neville amenzó. Draco y él llegaron hasta Harry para auxiliarlo, Draco siendo el menos estropeado de los tres —. Tenemos que salir de aquí y llevarnos a ese loco con nosotros —Neville iba a lanzarle un incarcerous pero, antes de que lo lograra, Lucas se levantó con la varita en mano y se le adelantó, lanzándole una cruciatus.

—¡Neville…! —Draco iba a correr hacia él pero Lucas detuvo la maldición para arrojar a Draco, dejándolo inconsciente.

—Ahora sí. Sólo quedamos tú y yo cariño —Harry iba arrastrándose hacia su varita —. Vas a morir.

—¡Expelliarmus! —Ginny se apareció a espaldas de Lucas y lo desarmó. La mujer tomó la varita de Lucas y la partió en dos —. Te metiste con los chicos equivocados… —Ginny transformó su varita en un látigo y empezó a golpear a Lucas con él sin piedad. Cada golpe le rasgaba la piel y lo hacían sangrar, arrancando alaridos de dolor de los labios de Lucas —. Son mis hijos a los que secuestraste —Ginny cogió a Lucas por el cuello. Él movía las manos una y otra vez mientras sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre —. Y morirás por eso. Con mis hijos nadie se mete —Ginny agitó su látigo y sólo se escuchó un crujir.

Lucas se desplomó a sus pies con el cuello roto.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos y notó de inmediato que ya no estaba en medio de ese bosque maldito. Estaba en San Mungo. Lo sabía por el olor tan particular del hospital.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Draco se giró y vio a Neville sentado en un sillón —. El golpe fue duro.

—Me duele la cabeza.

—Estuviste tres días inconsciente.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Draco se sentó en la cama y el movimiento le provocó un mareo.

—Ginny regresó por nosotros y nos salvó el trasero con una increíble muestra de magia y encabronamiento. Nunca te lleves a los hijos de una leona o vas a terminar con el cuello hecho mierda —Neville se levantó del sillón para sentarse en la cama —. Me marchó mañana —Draco observó a Neville —. Sé que tienes mucho que arreglar —Neville le cogió las manos entre las suyas —. Rusia suele ser muy fría pero hay una buena calefacción en mi departamento. Tal vez algún día quieras ir a conocerlo —Neville se inclinó para besarlo de una manera que Draco tuvo que hacer lo posible por no gemir —. Estaré pensando en ti —Neville se levantó con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué pasa con el guante negro? —Draco le preguntó al notar el guante en su mano izquierda.

—La mantícora quería una parte de mí. Supongo que le gusto mi mano —Neville abrió la puerta —. Sólo piensa en lo que te dije… —Neville se marchó sin más drama y con una sonrisa genuina.

* * *

 _Tres meses después_

Draco abrió las puertas del despacho mientras estudiaba el paquete que tenía en las manos. Era de Neville, de eso no tenía duda. No conocía a nadie en Rusia que pudiera mandarle un paquete. Lo abrió intentado no sentir demasiado entusiasmo por ello, después de todo había reiniciado su relación con Harry. Sin embargo tenía sus dudas de si aquello era lo mejor. Una parte de Draco odiaba seguir siendo un secreto a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido con Lucas.

Draco abrió el paquete y de inmediato saltó a su vista el montón de pergaminos con sellos oficiales. Draco cogió el sobre con el sello de la noble casa de los Longbottom.

 _Draco:_

 _He querido enviarte esto para darle respuestas a las dudas que seguro tienes pero que no realizas por temor a la respuesta._

 _Lucas no era tu hermano. Por ridículo que parezca, él nació en Azkaban. Cuando el nuevo ministerio tomó el control lo rescataron y lo entrenaron para ser un guardia. No tenía familia y nadie conocía con certeza su origen. Cuando conoció a tu padre se obsesionó con él por el gran parecido que tenían. Lucas estaba desequilibrado pero eso ya lo sabes. Nadie le prestó la suficiente atención por ser parte del nuevo sistema, supongo. ¿Él ser parte de tu familia? Él se lo imaginó todo._

 _Lucius se fue deteriorando en Azkaban. Su mente no era la misma y Lucas supo aprovecharlo muy bien. Él lo enajenó a tal grado que se lo creyó. Lucius murió creyendo que Lucas era su hijo. Lucas era un maestro de las artes oscuras. Uso la sangre de tu padre para entrar a tu mansión. La máscara le sirvió como vinculo para engañar a las defensas de la mansión y no permitirte entrar._

 _En medio de su locura decidió que él quería ser el único Malfoy vivo y que iba a vengarse de los que habían puesto a Lucius en la cárcel. Por eso se acercó a Harry. Primero llamó la atención del auror Potter haciendo diferentes crímenes con pociones para que Harry se viera obligado a buscar a un pocionista. Así fue como Lucas lo conoció y lo conquistó. Su objetivo era Harry y fastidiarte a ti._

 _Ahora ya sabes las verdades que no querías saber. Lucius nunca fue tan malo y Harry nunca fue tan culpable._

 _La otra verdad que tal vez no quieres saber es que sigo esperando tu vista…_

—¿Draco? —Malfoy se giró para ver a Harry parado en el quicio de la puerta —. ¿Pasa algo? —Draco le dio la carta a Harry —. ¿Le has dicho que regresamos?

—No. Es la primera vez en tres meses que sé algo de él. Se mantuvo ocupado, por lo visto —Draco rió entre dientes.

—Parece que no se ha olvidado de ti —Harry colocó la carta en su lugar.

—Parece que tú si has olvidado lo que nos separó —Harry elevó su ceja derecha —. Sigo siendo un secreto —Draco no pudo evitar abrir la boca. La carta de Neville lo había llevado a algo así como una catarsis emocional.

—Ginny sabe quién eres —Draco se sirvió una copa de whisky.

—Ginny sospechó quién era y tú sólo se lo confirmaste —Harry soltó un bufido de exasperación. Su cara lo decía todo. No quería tocar ese tema.

—Resulta que recibes una maldita carta de Neville y te cuestionas lo nuestro. Es ridícula tu posición.

—Es ridículo que creas que puedo usar a Neville como pretexto para dejarte. No lo necesito. Te estoy haciendo un cuestionamiento verdadero.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? No estoy listo.

—Supongo que tengo que seguir preguntándome cuándo lo estarás…

—Te amo, Draco; pero no puedo decirte cuándo estaré listo. Si mi amor te basta para continuar a mi lado seré el hombre más feliz del mundo; pero si no es suficiente no seré yo quien te impida ser feliz con alguien que pueda darte todo lo que necesitas para ser feliz.

Draco observó su vaso medio vacío. Era verdad, él no había tenido ni una sola conversación con Neville durante todos esos meses pero había pensado mucho en él. Sus cuestionamientos no venían por esa simple carta. Era algo mucho más complejo y que Draco siempre terminaba pensando después de estar con Harry. En sus momentos en la cama o fuera de ella, mientras estaban juntos y felices, sin un sólo momento de silencio Draco no tenía problema, se aferraba a la felicidad que Harry le daba. Pero cuando llegaba el silencio después de hacer el amor o cuando Harry dormía a su lado y él se quedaba despierto, surgían las preguntas como el verdadero peligro de su relación.

Amaba a Harry a pesar de todo y su cuerpo entero le decía que le pertenecía a Potter a pesar de su miedo irracional. Pero también estaba seguro que podía enamorarse de ese nuevo Neville que se había presentado en su vida.

—A veces el amor es menos romántico de lo que crees —Harry se acercó a Draco — pero no quiere decir que eso lo haga menos valioso y verdadero —Harry tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus manos —. Puedes elegir y créeme que lejos de odiarte te amaré aún más porque sé que te mereces más de lo que puedo ofrecerte. Pero esto es lo que soy ahora y no puedo prometerte más —Harry le sonrió.

Draco tenía en su cabeza dos frases. Una que le prometía esperar para vivir un amor romántico y heroico y la otra que le prometía seguir a su lado con un amor sólido y más fuerte que nunca pero condenado al silencio. Él sólo tenía que elegir...

* * *

 _Nota del autor:_

 _Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Probablemente estaban esperando un mejor final para éste fic. Sin embargo quise dejarles la elección del final a ustedes. Harry o Neville, ustedes eligieran mejor que yo._

 _También quiero aprovechar para despedirme. Secretos es oficialmente mi último fic en un buen tiempo._

 _Ha sido un viaje maravilloso. He tenido un aprendizaje fabuloso a lo largo de estos años escribiendo. Hay un mundo de diferencia entre mi infame primer fic a este y en gran medida se debe a las personas tan valiosas con las que me encontré a lo largo de este camino. Alguna se marcharon ya, otras seguirán siempre en mi vida._

 _Espero que me recuerden. Espero que sigan disfrutando estas historias que me dan la oportunidad de eternizarme. Podrán pasar años y acm2099 seguirá existiendo gracias a las historias que publique._

 _También espero que si tienen la inquietud de escribir algo, lo hagan sin importarles lo bueno o malo que podría llegar a ser. La única manera de mantener con vida este gran mundo llamada Fanfiction es así, regalando historias. También les invito a comentar cada cosa que lean. En un principio, cada que publicaba un capítulo de algún fic solía poner notas de autor como una forma de acercarme a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la pantalla. Después yo misma perdí la tradición por pensar que a nadie le importaba. Les invito a que hagan más rico este mundo. Les invito a compartir, a escribir, a saber que existe vida detrás de esta pantalla._

 _Tenemos la tecnología, hoy más que en cualquier otra época, tenemos la posibilidad de conectar con toda la gente del mundo. No pierdan esa oportunidad._

 _Cuídense mucho. No sé cuando pero espero regresar._

 _Un fuerte abrazo para todos ustedes._

 _30 de Junio 2016._


End file.
